Millennia
by Hufa Durf
Summary: History has a way of repeating itself. Uzumaki Naruto will soon come to terms of the true meaning of those words as he is forced to choose between the reality of the past and present. Set 3000 years after canon events...or is it? AU Sci-Fi fic.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I just wanted to try a hand at sci-fi and decided to take a shot with Naruto. Strange I know but I couldn't help it. Xenosaga and awesome music are to blame. XD. Naruto will be a tad more cynical and mature, Sakura will have a more likeable, tougher personality and Sasuke will be a little more hot tempered but won't have much adjustments done to him. Naruto and peers will be about 15.

Everything takes place in 'canon universe' but in a time that is far into the future. Natural born chakra users are rare and far between and the universe is suffering from civil wars and attacks from the Youkai and the Yuurei.

Vocabulary and Terms list will be at the end notes. Think of the Youkai and the Yuurei as the Tailed demons.

Prologue:

Year 765 GFE (Great Federation Era)

In an era of space travel and the formations of a Federation of star systems, what used to be a government run by lords and Kages of various shinobi villages; technology advanced and people began to enter the space age. After several thousand years of being in space, the shinobi descendants became adapted to space life when they suddenly encountered two races called the Youkai and the Yuurei. According to mythology they have had contact years before but it had been minor enough. However with humanity's continued exploration of space have provoked the interest of the Youkai and the Yuurei.

Even though it was proven that the Youkai and the Yuurei were long standing enemies to humanity; nothing much could be done to them technologically speaking due to the fact that most Youkai and Yuurei were in vaporous or rather 'spiritual' forms. The only difference between them was the fact that the Youkai could materialize into physical space.

In order to better combat the Youkai and the Yuurei, the Five Federations have teamed up to create a weapon that would effectively combat the Youkai and Yuurei.

Year 765 GFE (New Konoha Military Academy: Planet Inari on the Flare System)

"Haruno, Sakura…pass."

"Nara, Shikamaru…pass."

"Uchiha, Sasuke…pass."

A blonde haired boy dressed in the usual dark grey Academy uniform fidgeted in his seat trying his best not to adjust his uniform. It was a standard one for all cadets, consisting of a dark grey standard cadet jacket with a lapel, dark grey pants, black combat boots and a dark red tie, a long standing color of the Konoha Federation. Even though it was the formal uniform, they had no choice but to always wear it. The teachers claimed that it was for practice. The students thought that it was for their sick pleasure.

Uzumaki Naruto wasn't sure of which.

Most of the other cadets in his classroom came from old families with a pretty long history and an equally long reputation. He had neither. The only other person to have shared his first name had been from way back in the 'Golden Era' of Konoha when all Five Nations were still Hoshi-bound and didn't develop any space flight of any sort.

In other words- ancient history.

He had shrugged it off given that at most the name was connected with a novel written by a famous yet lecherous author with the nickname of the Hermit. The man had a standing for being one of the most powerful men known to the world back in the day. It had been rather unfortunate that the man died the way he did. The novel on the other hand became an instant success posthumously.

Naruto himself had to read it in literature class and a few of his classmates had snickered at the fact that his name had been in the text. The main reason had been due to the fact that he was an orphan

"Uzumaki, Naruto…pass."

It wasn't lost on the fact that Mizuki's voice held a faint trace of bitterness and spite towards him.

Naruto didn't mind the tone too much. He was used to the dislike thrown at his way more often than not. Most of the Konoha Federation was aware of his status. Though he was in the military academy and that helped him have some immunity against the wariness and dislike of the others…it was still obvious that they hated him.

The reason behind the dislike lie in fact that twelve years ago an attack by the Youkai and Yuurei fell upon Hoshi. A massive amount of damage was inflicted on Old Konoha, the capital of the Konoha Federation and the capital was completely destroyed. The other surrounding cities weren't touched, but it was more than enough to have the Federation move the capital to New Konoha located on Inari in the Flare system.

Apparently the only way to defeat the general who led the attack was through an archaic and ancient seal, relying once again on the shinobi teachings of thousands of years ago. Nanotechnology couldn't do anything, biological attacks didn't faze the creatures and other technological weapons couldn't do anything.

By having the Youkai general sealed in him, his chakra capacity more than doubled the capacity of a normal human being, or a human on nanotechnology enhancements. If it wasn't bad enough that he was the carrier of a fearsome Youkai general who led the attack on Old Konoha and the Senate didn't see him fitting enough to have any nanites.

"Hey Uzumaki, you gonna sit there all day or what?"

Snapping out of his thoughts he faced the two teachers Mizuki and Iruka before walking up to receive his badge that was in the shape of a stylized leaf. Back in the old days they would receive headbands but badges became more popular when they began to form a federation in space. He looked up to see the brown haired man give him a small smile.

Though he didn't return the smile, Naruto felt relief. It was a bit much that he had recently found out everything about himself and that Iruka genuinely cared for him. In spite of his oddities and why he could do the things he could do, he decided that he wasn't going to make a big fuss on it but to take it in stride.

He stepped back as the rest of the announcements were read.

"Teams will be formed to create a sense of comradeship..." Iruka stated before continuing, "I will list off the teams…"

They had all graduated and were to begin their careers as soldiers for Konoha.

As fate would have it he had managed to stick himself with Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto watched as Iruka and Mizuki left the classroom after the announcements. Since they had all received their badges, all that was left was to wait for their new mentors to show them the ropes. People found it funny that such a technologically advanced era would still train their soldiers to also know how to wield weapons such as kunai and other arts that were attributed with the ancient times of their ancestors. Truth be told, there were certain situations that called for the old ways.

Though technology answered most questions, it couldn't answer everything. So in the times that technology wouldn't work, they had ways to work around it.

As for him…he would have to fully understand what he was capable of given that everything had been put online once he found out about the truth. He was to be a living weapon to effectively combat the Youkai and Yuurei if the situation called for it.

He noted that besides himself, Sakura and Sasuke were the only ones in the classroom after ten minutes.

Time was always the first indication that he knew who their teacher would be.

Figured.

Sasuke was the last of the Uchiha family that had been wiped out by Uchiha Itachi. How he had managed to systematically wipe out all of them from New Konoha was a mystery in and on itself. Naruto had a feeling that the elusive S Class criminal had used modified nanite implants and remotely detonated them or something of the similar effect.

While Naruto pulled his thoughts away from the Uchiha he was now most definitely sure that their mentor would be Hatake Kakashi. Only one man held such a reputation of tardiness among the higher ups. The only reason why Naruto even knew about it was thanks to Iruka who had cursed enough about the man to have a vague idea who Hatake was. Given his natural calling for curiosity, he looked the man up to find out some interesting information on him.

The man had fought in the Third War and possessed the Sharingan, if that eye-patch was any indication of it. He had grey hair that defied gravity with his lower face covered as if to mask his true self. How the man became a Jounin with his attendance record, Naruto had no clue. Jounin or not, Naruto was far from amused though it had been well worth knowing that the man had a tendency to also flunk all of his students during the freshman weed out.

"When is our good for nothing mentor going to come?!" Sakura demanded as she seated herself on a desk, her arms crossed over her chest. Her bubblegum pink hair swayed and rested against the dark grey of her uniform. It had been a running joke about Harunos and pink hair being a fashion trend until it was proven that it was genetic, as strange as that was. Naruto knew that a fair number of boys had a crush on the fiery but pretty pink haired girl. As a kid he too liked her but soon got over it when her eyes were only set on Sasuke.

What was the point?

"Will you shut up Haruno?"

Naruto refrained from rolling his eyes at the dark haired boy. Uchiha Sasuke was anything but calm and collected. In fact the broody boy was easy to rile up. The walking angst machine was funny to watch. He tried his best to come off as cool and aloof but utterly failed in that aspect. Of course he wasn't going to try it now.

"You don't have to be rude." Haruno retorted.

So the pink haired girl did have teeth and wasn't as love struck as he took her to be.

"Hey dead last, you're not saying anything which means that you know something."

Point one to Sherlock Holmes. Playing dumb had its merits.

"I'm surprised that you even asked." Naruto drawled with boredom dripping from his voice. He may have acted like an utterly lost case, Iruka knew otherwise. His written exams and his papers were more than enough proof of that. His work with computers was outstanding; his flight simulation tests beat those of the Uchiha prodigy's. As to actual combat aspects he made it a point that he wasn't going to put forth much effort in them. More often than not Iruka gave him a retest. Though Sasuke was publicly acknowledged as the prodigy, Naruto preferred biding his time in the shadows.

"Know something? Maybe. Does it matter? No. Even if you asked would I tell you? No. Figure it out on your own for once. We do have the resources to find the answers."

That said, Naruto took a seat at an empty desk and opened his UMPC to scan through the net to keep his mind occupied while waiting. His blue eyes scanned the holo screen in front of him as he purposely ignored the other two. Just for added effect he pulled out his headphones and began to listen to music.

If they were lucky they would be able to leave the Flare system to do some patrols.

The others weren't so thrilled about flying in the Swallow class ships, but Naruto loved the feeling of flight.

He supposed that it had something to do with the Youkai that was sealed away inside of him. They were beings of space after all.

Though it would seem as if he was surfing the net on his UMPC, he was just checking the sensors for the ever elusive Hatake. A small blip appeared and he smirked before logging off and closing his UMPC. Three…two…

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU THREE HOURS LATE?!" Sakura all but screamed at the top of her lungs.

Naruto popped off the wireless headphones, folded it up and stashed them away with his UMPC. From the corner of his eye he could see Sasuke flexing his fingers.

The grey haired man stared at them with a bored expression with his only revealed eye that was blacker than coal. Given the number of pins on the man's badge, Naruto surmised that the man had once been in the ANBU corps. Sure enough there was a colored bar indicating his participation in the Third War. There was a gold stripe on the man's Jounin armband. What it signified, Naruto had no idea but he would research it later.

Though Naruto could see the boredom, he could tell that beneath that false mask was wariness and uncertainty.

"My impression of you guys is…I don't like you."

All hell broke lose became the understatement of the year.

Naruto had more than enough first hand eyewitness accounts of Sakura's temper to know that the man's words weren't the wisest things to come out of his mouth. Hell even Uchiha Sasuke wasn't that suicidal. The dark haired boy knew that Sakura could tolerate his rudeness for so long before she went gung ho on him. If there was someone in their class that was a master of marksmanship it would be Sakura.

She was a natural when it came to using her laser and plasma guns. Hell any kind of gun was her specialty. Give one to her for her birthday and she would love you for it.

As he had expected, the pink haired girl had a gun pointed on up Hatake's chin with murder in her eyes.

"I dare you to say that again, because I'll give you something to not like about."

Yup, definitely popcorn and soda worthy.

0o0o0o0o0

It had taken about fifteen minutes to get Sakura away from the Jounin and another ten for the man to explain his conditions. There weren't any introductions and none were needed. The man's intro left a bad enough taste to ensure that much. Though his team was ragtag by best, he could see the potential in it. Sakura had all the book smarts, illusionary techniques down to a pat and a damned good aim with all kinds of guns. Sasuke was a pro with close combat and one hell of a pyrotechnican, oh and his wires were deadly. As for Naruto himself, he would rather consider himself in the grey area given what he had just recently found out.

A chirp shortly after the mentor left alerted Naruto to his UMPC. Fishing it out, he switched it to communications mode. A small projected screen popped up and the face of the Hokage appeared.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Come by my office. We have a few things to discuss."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Naruto replied as he closed the line and shoved the UMPC back into its pouch before he assessed his surroundings before pumping chakra to his legs and jumped up into the air before making his way toward the Hokage Tower.

New Konoha was like the images of the Old Konoha, with limited traffic and mostly surrounded by lush greenery. It was something of an irony that the capital of the entire Konoha Federation would be minimalist in technology when the rest of the Federation wasn't. As much as he would have loved to hop from hover car to hover car, he didn't give into the indulgence and instead made his way up the sides of buildings made of titanium and glass. His wild blonde hair flew about his face as he raced across the downtown area before pulling up to climb up the side of the building that was closest to the Hokage Tower before launching himself away from the building and toward the Tower.

He twisted in midair and found purchase with his boots as he distributed his chakra to stay on the side of the Tower.

"Damn it Naruto! Stop showing off!"

Naruto looked up to see a window open and the face of a familiar six year old sticking out.

"Hey Konohamaru." The blonde saluted cheekily. "No worries! You'll learn this soon!"

That said he nonchalantly began to walk up the side of the building, passing the six year old boy who promptly gave him the death glare.

When he reached the final floor, Naruto popped the window open and entered the office.

"You know that the ANBU don't exactly appreciate your way of entering the Tower Naruto-kun."

Naruto pushed up his fake non-prescription glasses. "I needed the exercise to blow off some stress. Plus practice is good for something."

"Just use the front door next time."

"Yes."

"I called you for a reason. Though the Senate wasn't too happy with the decision, I approved for you to pilot an ACU of the Revanna Class.

A blonde brow rose as Naruto digested the information. Everyone knew of the ACUs given that they were used for all around combat. They also navigated better on certain planets than others. Ships could only go so far when it came to certain tactics and maneuverability in various battle fields. Especially forested areas. However he was only a genin straight from the Academy. They weren't assigned a unit until they were at least at Chuunin status.

Much less an ACU of the Revanna class. From what he knew there were only about seven in use at the time. Most of them were owned by wealthy corporations for their personal use and as a way of showing off to their competitors that they were above them or on equal standing. Created by Axis Industries, a powerhouse in creating machines of warfare, they were second to none and their headquarters constantly changed to suit their whims. However, as far as he knew there could be more out there.

"It would be yours to own and to use as long as it is for Konoha's interest."

"Understood but if I may ask, why would you trust such a powerful machine to me when I'm merely a genin? I understand that my circumstances are rather unusual, yet that doesn't warrant special treatment."

The older man's eyes bore into Naruto's ice blue ones and the boy could see the weariness in the Hokage's eyes.

"I understand that but it's the least I can do in the plight of your situation. See it as a gift from your parents and myself. As to the other matters regarding the unit…since you're situation is rather unique in and on itself, you will have an arsenal personally fit to your unique circumstance."

He couldn't help but smile at that. Sure it sucked having a whole entire system dislike you for having the enemy contained in you but the upside lie in the fact that he was immune to most of the Senate's whims given that the Hokage liked him enough to get the idiots off his back for the most part.

"These weapons will primarily be used in conjunction with the Ashram Wave."

"Ashram Wave?"

"It's a special frequency that can force the Youkai and Yuurei into physical form. The wave is at such a high frequency that our systems aren't affected by it. In the past we had no idea of what the Youkai and the Yuurei were but now, we have some sort of clue."

Naruto frowned before he asked his question. "If it forces the Youkai and the Yuurei to manifest…then won't the Youkai sealed in me also manifest?"

"No. The seal that was placed on you protects you from the Youkai's effects." Sarutobi said as he opened a drawer from his desk and pulled out a microdrive card that he slid across the surface of the desk to Naruto who picked it up. It was a tiny object in and of itself but could store so much data that it was best not to exactly think about it. "There are instructions on how to properly access the commands lines for activating the Ashram Wave and how to properly use your equipment. Your weapons and tools are with your mechanic for your RCACU."

The microdrive card was a one time use kind and Naruto had mind enough to memorize the information before it expired. He slipped it into his UMPC before storing it away.

"I'm sure you know where the hangars are. Your mechanic will meet you at the entrance before taking you to your unit."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

With that said he saluted to the older man and made a point to leave through the front door. He walked through the near empty hall to the elevators where he pushed the button for the bottom floor and felt a slight lurch as the platform beneath his feet began to descend. As he passed levels he could see people working through the glass doors that flashed by him. The lift came to a smooth halt as the glass doors opened and he exited.

"You're a real pain you know?"

He didn't turn around to know that it was the Hokage's grandson.

"Yeah I've been told that a lot. Work hard kiddo, I may just teach you a few tricks."

Naruto left the building and a fuming six year old boy who was wearing the Academy uniform. Speaking of uniforms…he would wear the official Konoha uniform starting tomorrow. Waving down a cab, he entered the hover car and gave the driver his destination as he leaned back against the synthetic leather seats. Leaning his head against the glass he watched buildings and other hover craft pass by. It was a well kept city but Naruto didn't feel any connection to it. It didn't matter that he lived here his whole entire life; he just couldn't feel any connection with it whatsoever.

Perhaps it had to do with the fact that there wasn't anyone to anchor him with this place besides the Hokage and Iruka.

He stepped out of the cab when the familiar form of the military hangars appeared before him. Already there was a military hover craft waiting for him at the gates with a brown haired man with fairly tanned skin, wearing a mechanic's uniform behind the wheel. His black beret was lopsided on his head reminiscent of a stereotypical artist of the past. Naruto paid the cab driver who swiped his card before handing it back to him. Gingerly Narto took the card and put it back into his wallet. Sure having the card and the wallet was outdated but he preferred it over scanning. Information was always easily stolen and with a card at least it destroyed itself if it ever was in the hands of someone besides the owner for more than five minutes.

Even then they would have to go through the password encryption.

Besides the card system was still more widely used and more stable than the DNA scans since samples could easily be stolen and applied.

The gates to the hangars opened as Naruto stepped through.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" The mechanic asked as Naruto eyed him for a moment before pushing up his false glasses.

The man's face seemed generally friendly and open but looks were deceiving.

"Yes." Naruto answered.

"Nice to meet you. Hop on in. I'm Hitoshi, the mechanic for your RC."

Once Naruto climbed onboard the craft, he was about to seat himself behind the man, when Hitoshi motioned him to sit in shot gun. After a moment of debating, he finally complied. As he slid the seat belt across his chest he kept his focus on what was ahead of him as Hitoshi turned the vehicle around to head back to the hangars.

"You know you're pretty solemn for an Academy kid."

"So I've been told a few times." Naruto replied with a touch of amusement in his voice.

"Oh that's good, you can joke. I was worried there that you were a complete stiff no offense."

"None taken."

The ACU hangars were enormous and spanned for what seemed like forever. There were also smaller space craft around the ACU hangars for the transport of pilots that flew in on the occasion. Naruto had seen holos of the place and knew where to go to find it but never stepped foot in it. Sasuke on the other hand had the privilege since he was the last Uchiha and not to mention owned a few ACUs since they were his relatives'.

However he was mildly surprised that the ACUs weren't from Axis Industries.

"Those aren't Axis Industries ACUs." Naruto said when they passed through the hangars. He knew because the designs were vastly different than the slightly more bulky and more human-like machines by Axis Industries.

"Nope. The ones at the Academy that they train you in are Axis made but most of Konoha Federation's ACUs are home made. We produce our own because it's cheaper that way not to mention gives us room to be more creative. The Uchiha Sector on the other hand is Axis made but Konoha customized a few things on their units."

The Uchiha ACUs weren't hard to miss given that they had the clan crest painted on them and relatively looked alike.

Naruto knew that there had been a lot of ACUs but not this sheer amount. Everywhere he looked were rows of ACUs and mechanics working on them. A few of them had pilots in them with their mechanics reading off details and whatnot. A few wore white lab coats meaning that they were the engineers.

"Then the RC isn't Axis. How in the world were able to create an RC level machine. I thought Axis had a fierce monopoly over the blueprints."

Hitoshi flashed Naruto a cheeky grin. "Smart deduction. It would so happen that Axis did not come up with the blue prints for the RC. Two siblings did in fact and one of them works for us while the other for Axis. However the sibling that works for us is more into creativity and customization to suit the pilot's needs which is why all of our units are unique with the exception of the Uchiha ones. You'll get to meet the creator soon."

Finally they arrived to what seemed to be empty space in the hangar. Both males dismounted from the hovercraft and Naruto followed Hitoshi to the wall of the hangar only to find out that it wasn't a wall but a door to a platform that went down. Stepping in with the man, Naruto felt the platform lurch as they descended.

"The RC units are rather unique and so far we have been able to only create one using the unique components that we have." Hitoshi said once they reached the lowest level.

The doors hissed open as Naruto stepped into near darkness.

"Ah so here's our pilot."

All of a sudden lights flashed on and Naruto covered his eyes momentarily before they adjusted to the brightness.

Standing before him was a woman with bright red hair. Her face was rather distinct with high cheek bones and almond shaped eyes that were hazel in color. She wore jeans and a nondescript green tee with a white lab coat over the whole ensemble, her hair was up in a messy bun. It was a rather down to earth attitude that she carried herself with.

He noticed the large black RC in front of him in its sleek glory. It looked nothing like the other ACU's or RC's that he had ever seen. Whereas they seemed more humanoid, his seemed rather abstract in design. However his eyes soon drifted from the unit when he caught the woman circling him around clucking.

"Kid's pretty developed for his age."

Naruto fought the urge to blush at her words.

"You didn't seem THAT tall when I saw the photos." She continued.

Naruto glanced over at Hitoshi who gave him a nervous smile. Whoever this woman was, she gave Hitoshi enough willies for him to keep his distance.

"I can't help it." Naruto defended as she continued her circling.

"Oh I know there but still, you're only 15 and you're already this tall…it's rather unusual. In case you haven't noticed most of your peers aren't even at your height. I presume that it has to do with your guest there." She said as she tapped his abdominal area. "Cause nanites don't make people grow taller and last I checked you don't have any. Be a tad stronger and heal faster yes, but taller? No. Genetics wise sure you're supposed to be tall but not that tall. "

It was constantly at the butt end of every conversation. He knew that he was unnaturally tall but he didn't want to face that fact. He knew that boys started puberty later than girls. His male classmates were 5'7 at best now and he was already hitting six feet. Kakashi was only two inches taller than him and Kakashi was taller than the average person, at 6'2. Sasuke was 5'8 so it was rather amusing to see the black haired boy stand shorter than him.

"I blame the milk. Can we move on?"

The woman stopped circling before attacking Him. Before he knew it she was on top of him and he couldn't move. His eyes widened when he realized that he couldn't move.

"You're rather impatient aren't you? Name's Kanna by the way. Now let's see."

Naruto swallowed when she gave him an evil smile before she began to undo his uniform jacket.

"What are you doing?!" He yelped as her hands began to undo his tie and his white button down shirt.

"Stop being so childish Naruto-kun." Kanna said as she poked his abs with a stylus. "It's interesting that your seal is visible. I thought that it wasn't supposed to be seen in the naked eye."

Naruto looked down to his abs to see that the woman was right. He saw a pitch black spiral with spikes coming from it. For as long as he could remember, that mark had been on him and he never knew where it had come from. "It's always been there." He wheezed.

"There's more…" She muttered as she poked his arm.

Yes, he knew, so what. It wasn't her business to know of such things. He yanked his arm away from her as he focused his chakra to dispel whatever jutsu she used on him and snatch his clothes before donning them once again.

"I hardly think that you're here to disrobe and assault me." Naruto said rather gruffly as he straightened his glasses that had been knocked askew when Kanna assaulted him.

"I forgot to tell you that she likes young boys." Hitoshi commented nervously.

Naruto bit back the urge to groan in half frustration and disgust. "Now that we're done, can we get to the core of the issue?" He asked as he gestured to the large machine before him. Somehow something about it was off and rather disturbing a certain aspect. He couldn't help but have the feeling that there was some sentience in the large behemoth. Naruto refrained from shuddering at the suddenly malicious looking RC.

Kanna saw his glance at the RC and smirked at him. "I was one of the few scientists who created the RC over there and now I'm your assigned doctor and the RC's fine tuner. As you've noticed the RC is rather different from what you've seen and heard of and you're right about that. In fact it would be better to give it its own category and class than with the other RC units. For one thing the main computer of the unit is vastly different than what the RCs and the regular ACUs use." Here she pulled out a smoke stick, a cigarette in essence save for the fact that it was completely safe to smoke with artificial tobacco flavoring.

She blew out a cloud of smoke before continuing. "The major difference lies in the fact that we're using Yuurei technology to act as the central core of the system."

"That's bleeding crazy. You expect me to pilot in a machine that uses Yuurei technology?"

"Who better to pilot one than one who has a Youkai sealed in them?"

Who indeed.

Naruto glanced back at the large black giant that stood before him in silence.

0o0o0o0o0

Glossary:

Youkai: Lower beings in comparison to Yuurei. They can only stay vaporous for a limited time and can only take form of animals. With the creation of the Ashram Wave, they have no choice but to manifest. More details in Chapter Four to clear up confusion

Yuurei: Higher beings that rank about the Youkai. They can stay in 'vaporous' forms for as long as they wish and prefer human forms. Yuurei are susceptible to the Ashram Wave. More details in Chapter Four to clear up confusion

UMPC: Ultra Mobile Personal Computer

ACU: All-Around Combat Unit

RCACU: Revanna Class All-Around Combat Unit

Nanite(s): Nano machines that help enhance a normal human being, such as speeding up healing and helping in the understanding of a vast majority of languages. Naruto doesn't have any due to the Senate's ruling. Normally all children are given nanites at the age of three.

Ashram Wave: A special wave frequency that can force Youkai and Yuurei alike into their manifested forms and thus susceptible to physical attack. Not much is known about the creator who invented it however it has been field tested to a certain degree and has proven to work.

Old Konoha: Nothing more than ruins and the previous capital of the Konoha Federation. It is a popular tourist attraction and a field trip spot for people of all ages.

New Konoha: The capital of Konoha Federation, located on Inari in the Flare System. It's clean and free of normal city clutter.

Houshi: The motherland of all shinobi.

Dei Domine: God Dominates- A Yuurei relic that is used as a central power unit and core for Naruto's RCACU.

Axis Inc: A conglomerate who dabbles in everything as long as it will make profit. However they are well known for creating war ships, ACUs, and RCACUs.

Nanite Clone: A humanoid that is more a cyborg than a human. Normally used as cannon fodder in the front lines of battle, they have limited emotions in comparison to normal humans. Due to controversy in the past; production for Nanite Clones have stopped and all remaining models serve as lower class citizens, though in the Konoha Federation, they are given equal status as anyone else.

New Konoha Military Academy: Produces some of the best soldiers for the Federation. Only 10 of those in the Academy can naturally tap and use chakra. The rest rely on their nanites to create and form attacks that are similar to jutsus but not as effective. Younger cadets wear white while the senior ones wear dark grey.

Microdrive: An extremely small hard drive that can store a lot of data. Though UMPCs have a lot of storage, Microdrives are good for handling documentary and books that otherwise could clutter up on the UMPC hard drive.

Oracle: Is a series of supercomputers that run a large number of functions for Konoha Federation. There are four others and altogether they make up the Five Sisters network that spans the greater five nations. Her AI is highly complex and gives her limited sentience. Ophelia is but one of her many counterparts.


	2. Chapter 2

Millennia

Chapter Two:

Naruto rubbed the weariness out of his eyes as he downed a cup of coffee, wincing at the bitter, acrid taste that burned his taste buds. Unlike the synthetic crap that most people were content to drink, Naruto paid premium for the actual stuff. Despite his orphan status and the vague dislike tossed his way, he had found ways around his 'poverty' through other means…such as hacking. State stipends could only support so much. Not many knew of his true status as a vessel for a Youkai but his files were more than enough. More ways than often, that worked.

The civilians hated him distantly for being a so called enemy's child when in fact the being sealed in him was far worse than that of the Cloud States.

Growing up, he forced himself to learn things that no other child should learn in order to secure his safety. Hacking was one of few skills that he delved into, trying to make money and strangely enough the Oracle had taken a liking to him, so she kept his whereabouts for the most part silent. Even if she hadn't, Naruto still had the means and the way of fooling her every now and then. It was through the net that he established a means of earning money and a name. He hadn't been dumb enough to use his real name but an alias.

As far as the computer network universe went, the Silver Fox was a legend and an interesting one.

One day he appeared and since then the whole universe was in an uproar at the hacker who pulled off insane stunts without getting caught.

Of course his reputation caused a few corporate heads to turn his way and buy his services for their own purposes. He made it clear that he would do anything save for mess with personal bank accounts. That was a personal moral that he upheld like god. He liked his money just the way it was. Of course the corporate heads were bummed out about his refusal to screw with money in vaults but got over it. A job was a job but he wasn't going to let idiots walk all over him.

Freelancing had its perks.

Too bad it didn't come with a dental plan. Now that would have been nice.

So with the money he made, which was quite a lot, he lived in relative comfort, but was wise enough not to overdo things or else people would get suspicious of him. The money he did spend was on real food instead of the synthetic stuff they served up. Every once in a while he would indulge on fresh made ramen from Ichiraku, a small place that still believed in pure cooking with real ingredients instead of synthetics. For the most part however, he cooked for himself. As tedious as it was to create meals on a daily basis with real produce and whatnot, he wasn't going to complain since it tasted a lot better than the synthetic stuff that he had to endure when he was younger.

"So how was the run down on how to use the RC unit?"

"Good morning to you too Ophelia." Naruto replied as he shoved a forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

Ophelia was a small portion of the Oracle core system and something like a surrogate mother to Naruto. Funny to think that a machine would have more compassion than a being of flesh and blood. He didn't complain but cherished the fact that she had found him when she did. Who knew what he would have become if she hadn't. Perhaps a street urchin and that would have ultimately sucked. Most of them ended up working for the major companies under the name of keeping away poverty. It was nothing more than slavery under a different name.

Some said that the military wasn't any better but Naruto found it vastly better than the factories. Even better was the fact that he was naturally born with the talent to use chakra. It was a rarity for people to be able to use chakra. Sure they had the potential to, but for some odd reason they couldn't. The chances of being able to freely use the strange energy were about 1 out of 10 people. Naruto had lucked out in being able to use chakra and got stuck with peers of the same talent. People who didn't have the ability to freely use their chakra were placed in the regular regiments of the military. Naruto on the other hand was ushered into the 'Special Ops' program.

Ophelia had been the one to inform him of the Academy and had been the one to arrange his entrance into the Academy with some help from the Hokage.

He was more than sure that the Hokage hadn't placed him there sooner out of hope that he would merely be content with a normal life. Not that he would get one given that most teachers didn't bother to grade his work. Equal opportunity his ass.

"So are you going to tell me?"

Sometimes she acted like a kid.

"You were there."

"The cameras there aren't the best." She pouted.

"So-so. The controls are a little different and hooking up to that thing hurts like hell." Naruto winced. The enemy had such morbid sense of humor. He was surprised that the artifact itself would physically hook up with his nervous system. Get used to the feeling his ass. He wasn't so sure that he ever would get used to the feeling of cold, alien metal connecting to him. Apparently it sensed the foreign chakra that ran throughout his body and acted as a key to activate everything- or that's what the infernal red head told him.

"Are you alright with that?"

Naruto downed the rest of his coffee. He always had like the White Whale's brand.

"Hmm. It doesn't matter to me. I've signed myself to be in the military and essentially their weapon. Besides, my fight isn't with the old farts in the Senate or with the Council. They may be scared shitless that I'll use the Youkai's powers, whatever the hell it is, but I'm not dumb enough to try it. I fight my own battles with my own power. I'll be back late."

That said he left, leaving Ophelia to watch as the hydraulic door closed with a faint hiss.

Well, it was a good thing that he took his time this morning given that Kakashi was more than likely running two hours later than what was scheduled. Had it not been for his patience or rather more of a passive nature then Kakashi would have been nothing more than green mush found at the bottom of Karasu- the dark toxin ridden planet that served as the universe's dump. If anything else Karasu had been nothing more than a larger than normal asteroid before becoming a toxic dumping ground. In fact the whole system that Karasu was on…was nothing more than a dumping ground of the broken and the unwanted.

Upon reaching the designated meeting place he found a highly volatile Sakura and a ticked off Sasuke pinning him with glares of death. He responded in kind by pushing up his glasses. Naruto refrained from saying anything as he sat down on the bench and leaned his head back to feel the breeze play with his hair. Kakashi was a slimy bastard; he would give the man that much credit.

"Why the hell are you so late Uzumaki."

"No need for hostilities Haruno." Naruto replied lazily. "It's a well known fact that our good for nothing Jounin sensei is lazy and rather unreliable when it comes to making appointments unless it really counts to him."

"I know all the Jounin senseis- how is it that you know about him when I've never heard of him." Sasuke interjected coldly. Naruto could feel the anger coiling around the dark haired boy. Sasuke really should learn to let things go.

"You weren't looking in the right places. The only reason why we may not have heard much about him might have to do with the possibility that he may have been in the ANBU corps and just recently retired from their ranks."

It wasn't that difficult to figure the man out. Then again Naruto made a living off of hacking whereas the Uchiha made his living off of inheritance. Kakashi was a man who never let the past go and dwelled on it. It didn't matter to Naruto one way or the other. People had their quirks and he wasn't entitled to say otherwise to the Jounin- though it was aggravating to a certain degree that the man was so wrapped up in the past that he would neglect the present.

They lived in the here and now, not the past. Mistakes were made and people moved on.

Naruto didn't bank too long on his thoughts as he swiftly swerved to the side, not even bothering to look to know that Uchiha Sasuke had buried a kunai into the area where he had sat before. Pushing up his glasses, Naruto faced the enraged boy before him. Ah yes…any pulls on the Uchiha's pride was asking for it. Then again if Uchiha would not face the truth then he would never do anything of worth. Not that Naruto cared, but the entire Federation did.

"You say that you're above me? Dead Last- those glasses of yours won't hide that fact."

"I said no such thing. You presumed that I did. I was merely stating a fact. People can over look certain things."

"Whatever Dead Last."

Then tension abated and Naruto could see that Haruno was throwing glances his way after her attempts to talk with Sasuke had miserably failed.

"You- You're not that blind are you?" She asked.

It must have been a burning question for everyone at the Academy given that he worse such archaic things when he could have gotten laser surgery in the eyes to correct his vision issues. The only thing they knew of him was the so called rumor of him being an orphan from Cloud. They weren't friendly to him but they weren't cruel either. Of course the glasses were fake and he had more than 20/20 vision going for him.

"My eyes are too sensitive for corrective surgery- not an entirely uncommon thing actually." He lied with a smile. "It's only another interesting handicap that I find in my favor to overcome."

Sakura stared at Naruto.

"Mind over matter huh."

"Exactly."

The pink haired girl knew that the blonde had closed the conversation over the matter; but she wanted to know more about him. He was in some ways like Sasuke, alone and aloof. However he wasn't as cold as the black haired boy. Three years ago Sakura had a crush on Sasuke until he revealed just how ruthless he was. Sure he looked cool but at the same time she had seen a glimpse of the amount of hatred that ran through him.

It had left her breathless and cold inside.

Was it safe to like a boy that cold? She had seen what happened to women who fell in love with men like Sasuke. Her parents were prime examples. Her father was colder than ice and her mother only wanted love from him. In the end they had divorced and Sakura lived with her mother.

Naruto in his distance and aloofness was more approachable, besides it was about time that she learned more about him after ignoring him for years at the Academy.

"So then…are the rumors about you true? You know being a Cloud orphan."

Ice blue eyes pinned Sakura before they moved away. They weren't hostile but she could tell that there had been a touch of amusement in them.

"That's what it says on my official documents. We were all born in Houshi before Old Konoha's destruction, so anything's possible. Then again there's no way of actually telling since we've deviated with genetics so many times." Naruto truthfully replied.

"But with your myopia- that's not really possible and Cloud is highly religious." Sakura argued.

"Religious yes, but also power hungry." Naruto replied as he pushed up his glasses.

He knew that Sakura was an intelligent girl and given that he wasn't going to reveal the fact that his glasses were false, he was going to lose this argument. A few centuries ago there were wars between genetically altered humans and normal humans who never underwent the eradication of 'weak' genes. However the damage had been done. Those with natural born tendencies to use chakra increased as all the nations raced to open the flood gates. A large number of genetically passed diseases were destroyed but the wars devastated the universe and to this day they were recovering from that particularly dark part of their history.

During those years of war, the Youkai and Yuurei made their presence known. In the past they didn't so much as show an interest in the doings of the human race.

"Yeah you have a point there. You're referring to the Elitism Wars aren't you." Sakura said.

One of the few things Naruto knew would get the pink haired girl's attention was mentioning history in front of her. It was more than enough to distract her and get her engaged on hours of conversation. Though it was annoying to more than enough people, Naruto found it interesting. Pity that she was too busy playing 'Catch Sasuke' to give thought to others. Then again it would seem that her interest with Sasuke had become something of a habit more than an infatuation. A good sign on her part.

From the corner of his eye he could see Sasuke paying close attention though he pretended that he didn't care about the conversation. Naruto would have snorted at the black haired boy's actions but refrained from doing so.

"Pretty much. Everyone did genetic enhancements back in the day. Even Uchiha which is why they were all able to use the Sharingan once they reached the age of 12. It used to be a fickle bloodline that only activated under certain circumstances. The Hyuuga have eliminated their blindspot, the Yamanakas were able to strengthen their bloodlines to make it one of the most feared ones in the universe."

Sakura found that bit of information rather interesting and decided that talking with Naruto wouldn't be such a bad idea despite his oddities. He seemed rather knowledgeable with a lot of things.

"You know a lot about the subject." Sakura said as Naruto glanced at her from behind his glasses.

"The Elitism Wars were interesting and I decided to spend time looking into them."

"Wasn't that the time that nanotechnology had won in the United Council approval of being a standard implementation in human bodies?"

"Yes, before then it was only used for medical purposes but now all they're equipped to do is emergency healing, language enhancements and basic chakra handling."

Of course the Uchiha went all out with both the genetic possibilities and the legalized use of nanotechnology in human beings to their own purposes.

Sakura had taken note of the extensive knowledge that Naruto had on the wars themselves. What was detailed in the text books wasn't much but generalized information. She had no idea that the Uchiha or the other bloodlines had used genetics to further themselves. What she did know was that families tried to create bloodlines and that there were failures in the processes. Test subjects would go mad, children born of the enhancements weren't stable but all the more powerful.

People had often called it one of the darker parts of humanity's history. That and the Nanite Clone Civil Rights Movement that came shortly after.

It would seem that Kakashi forgot about their meeting today…

0o0o0o0o0

Kakashi held a whole lot of pride in his ability to obtain vast amounts of information on whomever he wished. The bingo book non-withstanding. Gaining information on Haruno Sakura had been easy. She was a genius in her own right with the highest scores out of all her classmates and her outstanding control over her chakra. Her specialties lie in the more arcane and often misguided genjutsu field and her marksmanship was second to none. Her father had been a military official and her mother was of the infamous Haruno clan with their genetically pink hair. Their clan wasn't of the bloodlines sort but they were old- like Kakashi's own family.

His second student was another top notch student who also came from an old clan and was the owner of one of the strongest doujutsus in the world. The Sharingan. Uchiha Sasuke had obtained the title of Cadet of the Year from his classmates, as was expected of him given that he came from such a prestigious clan. He was an all around expert with favoritism leaning towards fire related jutsus as a given and projectiles. He also had a strong proficiency with the sword- a rather outdated weapon in context but somewhat suited his family's bearing. In battle the Uchiha were well known to have used jutsus and swords more than guns.

Last but very much not the least was Uzumaki Naruto. The blonde enigma of the group. The only thing that Kakashi could glean from the hospital was a shocking truth that Naruto didn't have any nanites in his body. He knew that the Senate and the Council didn't hold very high values in the boy for carrying their enemy inside of him so to speak but still- to deny him the rights to have any nanites was cruel. His body would be the most vulnerable out of the other two, but it was frustrating to no end that he did not have a good gauge on the boy's skills or talents whatsoever.

Being the good Jounin he was; he went to the Hokage for information only to be spurned. An interesting thing given that all he was asking for were records of a genin. Then again it was a genin who had S Classified related material sealed in him. It made sense that they would have locked everything up pertaining to him, which meant that he would have to do things the old fashioned way. Watch and see…however to tell the truth the prospects weren't looking all that great given that Naruto also suffered from mild myopia given that he wore glasses and since he had no nanites that could have corrected that…

The boy had a grim looking future in the Special Ops sector of the military.

"This is the most frustrating thing to happen." Kakashi muttered under his breath, just short of swearing.

Just then his phone head set rang in his ear and he turned it on.

"Hatake speaking."

"Go check the boy's residency yourself if you want to get an idea of what he's capable of." A female voice chimed.

"What?"

"You're his teacher are you not? You do want to know more about Uzumaki Naruto don't you? Go to his apartment."

The line went dead.

Digging into his pockets, Kakashi pulled out his UMPC that had been in phone mode to look to see who sent the call only to see that it was untraceable…to think that they had managed to get through on a secure line…

However he was short on options and the woman's suggestion was the only thing that could give him an insight as to what the blonde's talents were. It was breaking and entering but at the same time…that's what he was trained to do. They were the Special Ops and shinobi. So hopping into his hover car he brought up Naruto's address which was already in the military rosters and made his way to the better parts of New Konoha.

Kakashi himself lived near the heart of the military sector of the city and found no need to live else where but it was a surprise for an orphan like Naruto to live in the newer parts of the city and the nicest part as well. New Konoha may be only roughly 15 years old but given the area, Kakashi could see that it was at least 3 years or so in age. He could tell from the architecture itself and also from the fact that most people who lived here were from other planets and systems. They ranged from artists to moderately wealthy millionaires who worked for corporate companies. It was known that Naruto was an orphan so how was it that he could afford so much?

That in mind he parked his hover car to the side of the street in front of a large apartment complex…or rather more like a condo tower. Glancing at his UMPC he noted that Naruto's living area was located at the topmost floor and most likely a penthouse of sorts. The receptionist gave him a warm greeting and directed him to a series of lifts that would take him up to the boy's living quarters. On his way up he couldn't help note the fact that the whole building was rather tall and that the view was spectacular. He could see Solar Lake from this vantage.

When the doors to the final floor open, Kakashi noted that there was nothing that gave away the fact that Naruto lived in a rather well to do abode. In fact the hall was rather sparse and nondescript. The glass hydraulic door leading to Naruto's home opened with a soft hiss and Kakashi was surprised to see a woman standing at the door when he realized that she was nothing more than a holographic projection.

"Oracle."

She gestured for him to step inside a rather large penthouse with glass walls to reveal the scenery of Konoha below.

"Welcome Hatake Kakashi. I heard that you were looking for information on Uzumaki Naruto. I decided to invite you over to see whether you are doing it to cause him harm despite the fact that you are his teacher."

"I need to see what his skills are and to determine if he will make it as an officer of the Special Ops."

"You're referring to his absence of nanites."

"Things don't look promising on his spectrum from what the hospital reports say."

Amber eyes bore into Kakashi's single black one. It was a cross between anger and wariness.

"He may lack nanites for many things but he painstaking spent hours to overcome those disabilities. He's spent so much time learning languages so that he would not seem out of place but it was hard for him. He's mastered all the necessary languages that he needed to. Naruto has to put forth three times the amount of effort in order to be on the same standing as most of his peers. The Hokage always knew that Naruto would have it tough but did everything he could for Naruto."

Ophelia gestured to the shelves contain hundreds of thousands of microdrives of information along with old books from bygone days.

Walking over to the collection, Kakashi noted that they ranged from medicine to languages, mostly dedicated to what nanites would have control over. Then there were subjects that went above and beyond a lot of things taught in the Academy. He whistled at some of the titles and glanced at the book collection and shook his head. Unbelievable.

"Some of those microdrives and books are rare. How could he have afforded them…much less all of this."

"Hacking. The city archives can only hold so much information and he wanted more in order to pass as a regular person. Most of the languages he learned through the archives and via the net. As to medicine, he needed more specialized information. Given his lack of nanites, he had learn all he can about the care of the human body. He made his living through hacking and bought all the information he cared to afford. Not even 16 and yet making more money than most people."

"Then I presume that you were the one to seal all files pertaining to him." Kakashi said as he gazed at the projected image.

"I didn't but the Hokage did. Naruto is equipped to be a weapon against the Youkai and Yuurei."

Kakashi glanced around some more taking note of the various plants that grew in pots around the entire penthouse. "Since you bank so much faith in his abilities then I should as well. It's not easy making a name for oneself much less making it through graduation with his set backs. However I would appreciate a run down of what he's capable of."

Ophelia smirked. "I can guarantee that it's more than your average cadet."

0o0o0o0o0

AN: Cheers to another chapter. I've cut it short this time due to brain farts and out of frustration with my gimp internet. Stabs WiFi

Just to reiterate, I'm pulling influences from Xenosaga- not following its plotlines. Some things will be blatantly obvious but there are other Sci-Fi influences thrown into the mix. Not all events will span the present timeline just to serve as a warning. My brain is odd like that. The fic sort of follows Canon Naruto plotline but there's a lot of deviations that will make it a standalone piece. I must have been on crack to be this infatuated with making a Sci-Fi Naruto fic. Oh well I guess it was to spite all the over done plots. I'll try my damned best to make this worth while. XD. Subgenres will include Comedy/Action/Adventure I thought that Sci-Fi and Supernatural would be the best major genres given that they are rather large focal points to the fiction. Since I'm so into this fic don't be surprised to find fanart and an OST added the whole thing. Is a geek like that

Glossary:

More info pertaining to Youkai/Yuurei will be revealed in Chapter Four to clear up any confusion

Elitism Wars: Occurred during 15 PGFE (Pre-Great Federation Era). It was a time when the United Council granted permission over the rights to use genetics as a means to further humanity. However what they never realized was that it would cause a great rift among those who didn't have genetic enhancements and those who did. The Wars spanned for three decades and came to a close when entire populations were laid to waste. The Youkai and Yuurei first make an active appearance and humanity's priorities shift towards the 'alien' invaders. Though the wars were over after three decades, it would give way to Nanite Clone Rights.

United Council: Think United Nations to a certain degree. Their power is only limited to aiding disaster fronts and to settle issues with civil rights. General Peacekeepers and well known to be diplomatic liaisons.

Nanite Clone Civil Rights Movement: In 50 GFE, a large civil movement started on giving Nanite Clones equal rights as human beings. The United Council had a fierce debate over two decades before Clones were granted rights. However not all areas of the universe treats them as equals though Konoha Federation is well known for keeping to the civil rights.

Special Ops Division: A specialized section in the Konoha Federation Military made up of mostly natural chakra users and a small handful of people who show enough talent to keep up with the Naturals.

What Academy Cadets learn (Special Ops Division): I know there's more but my brain hurts

Ninjutsu Stealth

Kenjutsu Basic First Aid

Genjutsu Emergency System Override

Taijutsu Impersonation

Data Analysis Acting

Basic Hacking History

Programming Science (all fields)

Piloting Performance Arts

Firearms Art

Explosives Wiring

Tactics Encryption/Decoding

Survival Life Skills


	3. Chapter 3

Millennia

In which the author gets off her fat ass to give this plot more action.

Chapter Three:

Naruto had hardly engaged himself so much before until now. It was truly fascinating to talk with Sakura when she wasn't boy chasing Sasuke or threatening to shoot the living daylights out of people. They were so wrapped up in their conversation on the controversy over the Elitism Wars that he never really paid attention to his surroundings to know that Kakashi had walked into them. Sasuke had been listening to the whole time while trying to feign disdain over the topic.

"Well it would seem that there was some team bonding going on. Good. Come on we're going to the administrative building for our assignments." Kakashi said as Naruto trailed off and turned to look at the grey haired man.

"This is the latest that you've ever been Hatake." He dead panned.

"Finding any useful information on you proved to be a pain. Let's just get started on your first mission shall we?"

Naruto knew better than to push his limits with the grey haired man. It was amusing in a way to see that the man had issues looking up files on him but at the same time he knew that Kakashi had found what he wanted to given from the looks the Jounin was sending his way as they all marched up to a rather military looking hover car. Kakashi seemed rather military enough to get a vehicle that was just as military.

"Don't they pay you better? I mean you could have gotten a Bokken class instead of a Shinai one." Sasuke muttered as he glared at the blunt looking vehicle.

"As long as it runs it doesn't matter. Not like I have a raging passion in car collecting. My Icha Icha's more than enough."

"YOUR WHAT?!"

It was going to be a rather long and interesting day today.

"Don't we have an appointment to make with the Missions Office?" Naruto asked as he clambered into the vehicle. "I'd like to get a crummy D Rank done so that we can quickly build up for better missions than doing chores."

The blonde didn't look to his side when the Uchiha took a seat next to him though it looked as if he were disgusted at the fact that he was sitting next to Naruto. Sakura took Naruto's left side. They swiftly left the park behind and Naruto refrained from saying anything.

"Don't D Ranked missions last for a few weeks?"

For once the black haired angst machine opened his mouth. Naruto decided to oblige the other boy.

"Average is about 3-5 weeks depending."

"That long?" Sakura asked in dismay. "Here I thought that we would be doing something more exciting."

"If only." Naruto snorted. "We're genin remember. For the most part we'll be trained by ours truly."

Sakura leaned against the seat and glared at the grey haired man driving behind the wheel. "As if I want to learn from that pervert." She growled.

"Better reading it than watching it. He could be doing that instead." Sasuke hissed though Naruto could tell that he was disgusted as well.

"That was just wrong Sasuke." Sakura deadpanned.

Naruto sat back wondering if the rest of the car ride would be the same. He prayed not given that he could tell that Kakashi was immensely amused at their antics. As the rest of the drive to the Missions Office came to a conclusion, Naruto was more happy to get out of the vehicle and make his way into the office in order to avoid the bomb that was sure to blow up behind him. The Missions Office was the most unassuming and boring looking building to exist. Steel and glass was all he could say and the interior just as sparse but it was a busy place. People from all walks of life came in and out of the doors to take missions, request them and to pay for them.

"You actually used the door for once."

He looked down to see Konohamaru stare up at him with a look that sat between shock and annoyance.

"I kind of had to. Kakashi would have tossed a fit and I don't think that the officers assigning the missions would be happy about it. Besides aren't you supposed to be with your tutor Ebisu?"

"Blegh. He only sees me as the next Hokage and all that. I don't even want to be a Hokage. What's so bad about being an ANBU captain or an ACU unit commander?" The nine year old pouted.

Naruto sighed then smiled at the younger boy and reached out to pat him on the head. "Hey if that's what you want, go kick Ebisu's ass. I think it's cool that you want to be an ANBU captain. You get to do some kick ass missions not to mention see a lot of different star systems. I take it that's what you want to do."

"Hell yeah! Oh hey what about you?"

"Me? Who knows. I'm just here for the ride for now."

"As if." Konohamaru shot back. "I don't believe you for one second when you say that you don't have any goals Naruto-nii. I think it would be kick ass if you became Hokage though!"

That said the brown haired boy chuckled and scampered off. Naruto sighed as he saw his team mates come through the same doors that Konohamaru ran out of. Kakashi was sporting a black eye and Sasuke looked as if he wanted to wince. Naruto could only imagine what went on outside.

"Who's the kid?" Sakura asked, alluding to Konohamaru.

"That was the Hokage's grandson." Kakashi replied. "It would seem that he knows Naruto." He mused.

"Who doesn't know Naruto." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

0o0o0o0o0

"The universe has expanded and nations have grown but history has a way of repeating and technology isn't the answer to everything."

"Eeeh. Don't tell me that you're starting to sprout that history repeats itself crap again are you?"

"Shut up Kisame. We're all privy to our parts of this old play."

"Wait…is that the reason why you killed all your family members? God you're messed up in the head you know?"

Blood red eyes bore from the darkness.

"We have slept for centuries and this time, we have to finish what we didn't last time. I find it utterly useless to waken your memories from their slumber."

He knew of what they had to do this time around. As much as he found his younger brother an annoyance, some things had to be the way they were. Sasuke was merely there as a spur for the play. This time around…it wasn't going to revolve around his younger sibling so much. This time it would be the blonde's story as if should always have been.

Itachi wondered if it was possible for all of them to remember. He doubted that Orochimaru would…that man had already sold himself to the Youkai and Yuurei who claimed to be gods. Then again the man hadn't changed much at all. Always thirsting for power and always trying to get it with all the means he could.

The Uchiha clan as always was diseased as they forever would be.

"It would seem that he's calling. Come on."

"Fine fine Itachi." Kisame muttered as he followed Itachi.

With that two RCs left the Flare System.

0o0o0o0o0

Her conversation with Naruto had been unsettling and enlightening all at the same time. Sakura flopped on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, her arm over her forehead. He had been mostly silent during their time in the Academy and nobody quite wanted to get particularly close with the blonde haired boy save for perhaps Shikamaru and Kiba. Even then their contact was brief and seemed only to be something of a mutual understanding- between Naruto and Shikamaru that is. Kiba on the other hand most likely saw the blonde as a rival of sorts even though Naruto himself didn't acknowledge the Inuzuka's views of rivalry, but rather saw him as an acquaintance.

Naruto had a habit of making himself forgettable even though he had such interesting features such as his whisker like marks and his glasses that were perched on his nose. She had rarely seen people wear regular glasses. Sunglasses were normal but regular ones- those were rarities indeed. All this thinking wasn't going to get her anywhere given that she had nothing on him save for the mere basics and that he knew history rather extensively.

"Sakura! Ino's here!"

She fumbled out of bed and made her way to the living room to see her long time friend and ex-archrival for Sasuke's affections standing there with a smile.

"Hey don't tell me that you forgot that we're going to go shopping today?" The blonde chirped and Sakura noticed that her friend was in civilian clothing.

As for Sakura herself, she had been so worked up that she completely forgot to change out of her uniform. She picked at her collar and sighed.

"Not really, but I guess I had a lot on my mind." Sakura admitted.

"It's not Sasuke is it?"

"No! Not at all."

"Oh, then?"

Sakura shoved on her boots and ushered the blonde haired girl out of the apartment all the while called back to her mother that she would be home late. Ino didn't protest to Sakura's urgings and went with the flow.

As both girls took the sky train over the cityscape towards the retail core Ino decided to interrogate Sakura.

"So then what were you thinking about if it wasn't Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Oh it was my other team mate. Uzumaki Naruto, you know, blonde hair, blue eyes, really tall and wears glasses?"

Ino leaned back against her seat and pondered on who fit that description. "Him! Yeah he hangs out with Shikamaru once in a while. They play shougi and go sometimes but he doesn't really talk much. Kinda cute in a brainy sense I guess. He seems like the kind of guy who likes his privacy. However I do know that he's pretty well off."

"Huh?" Sakura didn't know that Naruto was well off. Wasn't he an orphan? Unless of course his parents left him an inheritance…however that wasn't possible given that she had never heard of anyone with the surname of Uzumaki. "How's that possible? Naruto's an orphan. Government stipends aren't enough for him to be considered well off."

The blonde moved aside to allow an elderly woman to sit down. "You didn't know? Uzumaki lives in the Hanabi sector of Konoha. Shikamaru's always been whining about it. Knowing Shikamaru he's just jealous at the fact that Naruto has it set whereas Shika's going to have to work. You know how he hates work."

Sakura laughed at the last part. That was Nara Shikamaru in a nutshell. Lazy and always complaining. Her laughter vanished a moment later as she pondered about Ino's words about Naruto living in the Hanabi sector of the city. It was fairly new and rather expensive. The Uchiha district was near the much proclaimed Hanabi Sector given that the Uchiha holdings were so vast that they took up a large portion of the city itself before the Uchiha Massacre. It was a strange contrast between the highly traditional Clan Sector and the modernized Hanabi Sector. The Clan Sector boasted rather traditional architecture only found on Houshi as if in disapproval to the rest of the city or universe for that matter.

"Yeah I do but that still doesn't explain how Naruto could afford to live in the Hanabi Sector."

"Are you developing a crush on him?" Ino teased.

"No way. It's just I'm curious."

"Let's ask Shika, he'll know since he's the one to talk with Naruto."

Reaching into her purse, Ino dug up her UMPC and set it to conference phone mode. As the dial softly rang, a holograph appeared in the form of Shikamaru. The two girls crowded closer to the device as the miniaturized version of Shikamaru frowned.

"Hi Ino."

"Hey there Shika. Sakura was wondering about something to do with Naruto since he's her team mate and all."

"As long as it's quick." The pineapple haired boy groused. "I have to finish up filing my parents' microdrives."

Sakura nodded as she asked her question. "How is it that Naruto lives in the Hanabi Sector when he's an orphan?"

Nara Shiakmaru frowned before sighing as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Sakura noted that she would have to upgrade her holographics card in her UMPC because the latest one that Ino was using was very fine tuned to detail.

"Curious huh? Well, since you're Naruto's team mate I guess it doesn't hurt to tell you. Just don't go telling other people about it. The other girls from the class are complete gold diggers- though Naruto's a rich bastard; I'm not that cruel to subject him that that kind of crap. Anyhow Naruto's rather good with programming and whatnot coupled with outstanding accounting skills. He didn't say much but it seems like he's doing freelance jobs for companies across the universe. He's always talked about it as a kid."

"WHAT?!" Ino screeched. "But he's never paid attention to anything in Programming Class! He was always surfing on the net!"

"Why bother with something you already know?"

With that the line went dead and Ino glared at her UMPC before shutting it down and putting it back in her purse.

"Geeze that Shikamaru." Ino sighed. "Well, I hope that was more than enough information for you."

Sakura didn't have a chance to reply when their stop was announced. Ino reached out and dragged her off the train to the terminal that would take them to the heart of Akihabara, the retail sector. Here everything from clothes to electronics were on sale and Sakura figured that she could get a few upgrades done to her UMPC and perhaps go to the weapons section of the area and look at some of the weapons that were strictly for sale to members of the Konoha Military or Special Ops Division. Cadets were allowed to browse but they weren't allowed to purchase. Sakura herself had spent forever looking over the various guns that were proudly displayed and even had more than enough determination to have an eye on a few hand held cannons as well.

Luckily enough they had come at a good hour to shop around since there weren't as many people around as usual…though it was hard to tell the difference. Akihabara was always busy. From sun up to late into the evening this district never found rest. Sakura indulged Ino who ran around purchasing outfits. Personally Sakura didn't care too much for civilian clothing given that she was always in uniform for the most part. Ino had called her prude and boring but Sakura called it being practical.

After what had seemed to be an eternity both girls made their way away from the clothing stores towards the store fronts and stalls that sold all kinds of electronics. Sakura made her way to her favorite store to have her UMPC serviced and upgraded, which would take some time. Grabbing Ino by the hand, the pink haired girl dragged the poor blonde to the weapons stores. Nobody questioned Sakura when she entered but there were protests by the guards who deterred civilians when Ino came in, until she flashed them her badge.

"Really, they should have had an idea that I'm part of the Specil Ops Division."

Smiling uneasily Sakura fiddled with her collar again. At least it was dark red instead of the abominable dark grey that higher cadets had to wear. This one at least kept out most of the heat. Her fingers brushed the two metal pins that were on her collar. One had the etching of Konoha's symbol the leaf and the other to denote her status as a Special Ops Division member. She felt rather proud that she was now fully in the Konoha Military even though it had been for a few days. She had to admit that the uniform color wasn't for everyone.

It was most certainly better than Sand's tan colored ones or Stone's flushed out dark green.

"They're just double checking to make sure."

Ino harrumphed and Sakura gave her a small smile before dragging her over to the guns. Her emerald eyes roved over the models and the make. She knew all of them by heart and loved a majority of them.

"Why you're so fascinated with guns is beyond me." Ino quipped as she eyed a particularly wicked looking model- the Swallowtail MK293.

"As much as I love the plasma and laser guns I happen to like ones that require bullets. Less chance of overheating when I'm handling melee combat. Plasma and laser guns are best for assassinations. Then to finish them off, the hand plasma cannons for pure destruction." Sakura listed off rather dreamily.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're disturbed?"

"There's nothing with liking weapons Ino, we are military just in case you forgot. Besides you have an odd fondness for darts of all kinds."

"At least they're more subtle than your hobbies."

Sakura rolled her eyes in favor of looking at the smaller models to fill her bandolier holsters. She had been going through the Sparrow series when Ino nudged her.

"What?" Sakura asked as she looked up from the five models that she was looking at.

"Hey isn't that Naruto?" Ino asked.

Sure enough not that far away from the store they were in was Naruto dressed in his uniform and making his way into one of the wholesales distributers. Emerald green eyes widened.

"Yeah." Sakura breathed as she fumbled to pull out her card. "I'll take models YI798 and T935." She said as she fidgeted for a moment as the blonde haired boy vanished into the building. When she was handed her purchases and her card, she snatched them up along with Ino and ran towards the building, ignoring Ino's protests.

0o0o0o0o0

Naruto had barely gotten home when his UMPC vibrated in his pocket. He barely remembered that today he would go pick up his weapons. The other day when he had been with the RC unit which had yet to be christened with a name, his weapons were behind in being delivered due to the fact that there had been an attack at one of the Gates. Luckily enough the packages had arrived today and he would get a quick run down on their use. Given that he was in Akihabara he might as well as pick up more gear.

Entering the warehouse he was ushered by an official to a stack of boxes. He had been wise to bring a storage scroll with him given the sheer volume of things that were at his disposal. Just how much money did the Federation spend at the expense of destroying the Youkai and the Yuurei? Either way he wasn't going to say anything about it given that they would be his to use and utilize. It wasn't a pleasant thought but it could have been worse.

Approaching the crates he noted that they had come from Konoha's R&D division. He at least expected that they would be Axis made…but given the trend…he doubted it. Everything was created in Konoha's own manufacturing plants. There next to the crates was a whole team of men dressed in blue jumpsuits and a few people wearing lab coats. Naruto stifled a groan when he saw Kanna there with her UMPC out and a very creepy smile.

"Hello Naruto-kun!" She crowed as he approached her.

"Hello." He replied stiffly as the crew members began to open up the large metal crates. The last one in particular bothered him the most.

"So did you bring something to tow all this stuff home?"

A vein throbbed. "A storage scroll…several of them."

"SERIOUSLY?!"

Before he knew it she was all over him. "Those are immensely rare items, where did you ever get your hands on them?" She chattered excitedly.

"The black market." He deadpanned.

"No…way…" She backed off in horror. Naruto smirked. Finally the woman was staying away from him. Perhaps he should continue on her expense.

"I am a Special Ops member aren't I?" He asked.

Kanna fixed him with a flat stare and a disapproving frown. "You really shouldn't dabble in shady things, you're still a kid no matter the fact that you're in the Special Ops."

"I was joking."

The woman did a face fault before regaining her composure. "So seriously where did you get it?"

"A friend of mine who owed me a favor decided to pay me back with storage scrolls that he obtained from Nagoya Shrine from Houshi."

"I see. Now that we got that out of the way I'll give you a run down on the specifics of the weapons and equipment that you will use."

The crates opened and Naruto couldn't help but stare at the monstrosities before him. Turning to Kanna he gave her The Look. Did they seriously think that he would be able to wield these behemoths? Sure he knew that he was tall but he was hardly the buff muscle type. As a collective whole very few in the Special Ops were bulky. He was sure that Chouji would be able to wield these easily but as for himself…That would be a near impossibility.

It took his collective willpower not to openly gape at Kanna when she picked up a weapon in the shape of blade with relative ease.

"The techs called this the Dragon Blade. If you want to get technical it's ST569" She explained as she hefted it up and Naruto understood what it was made of, which was the reason why Kanna could pick it up so easily. It was an overgrown blade…what of it. Before Naruto could be judgmental about the weapon, the blade opened up and electrical sparks hissed. "Of course it's not only for slashing. It can readily fry anything to a nice crisp."

Now, _that_ was decidedly cool.

"What kind of charge pack does it use?" Naruto asked as he eyed the large weapon warily. It made sense to its size given that it was built to be used against Youkai that were ridiculously huge. He couldn't say much about Yuurei.

"The MYK97 kind. It's good for a while and the voltage on this baby is more than enough to render a whole city block dark."

Someone was feeling rather vindictive in the R&D sector. Naruto figured that the techs were more than happy to come up with ways to destroy the enemy after losing loved ones during the attack on Old Konoha fifteen years prior. Naruto in a way could understand their need for revenge but couldn't really connect with them. To him this was just a tool for him to complete his mission as a prototype guinea pig for future use of military personnel. The reason-he really didn't care much for it.

It was to his relief that there weren't many gun related weapons in the bunch since he wasn't really into firearms. It was most obvious that the Hokage took note of it since Naruto found himself strapped with twin laser swords. He had heard rumors of it being in the works but the issues of the production of such a weapon lie in the overheating factor. Cruder forms were used in the past but proved unstable.

"Given the nature of these weapons and the fact that I have to practice them…is there anyplace in Konoha that's good for using them without destroying half the city in the process?" Naruto asked as he pushed up his glasses.

"That takes me to the next part of your equipment and weapons." Kanna said as she tossed something towards Naruto who deftly caught it.

It was a black card key. He turned it over a few times.

"It grants you access to specially created training areas under the Hokage Tower that can withstand the abuse of practice. There's a few simulations that are good for use."

The old man Hokage really did think of a lot of things. Naruto knew that the access granted to him was of the utmost trust that the Hokage had given him since those areas under the tower were strictly off limits. He put the card away.

"What guarantee do I have that these will work against the Yuurei and the Youkai on a ground fight basis?"

Kanna gave him a bittersweet smile. "Yukino Orochimaru. Most of the things that have been created for the sole purpose for use against the Youkai and the Yuurei were created by Orochimaru before he went insane and sold himself to the devils themselves and became a traitor."

Yukino Orochimaru was Konoha Federation's most infamous traitor to date and also noted as one the most brilliant minds in the universe. The man was not only a well known Special Ops member but also was a famous scientist. He devoted much of his life on the Youkai and the Yuurei. However for some unfathomable reason one day he went mad and vanished from Konoha. An intensive investigation was conducted and they found out many things about the man that had been rather unsettling.

In spite of his madness and disturbed nature that he hid rather well, the man was a genius and nobody would refute that fact. Many of Konoha's own weapons came from the man's obsessive research and development. Some said that his descent into madness had to do with being passed over for the Hokage position.

"That doesn't give me any reassurances on the weapons themselves." Naruto replied.

"No worries we tested everything with Dolls."

"Dolls?"

What in the world?

"They're androids with built in Ashram engines. Their sole purpose is for testing the weapons given that the Ashram Wave has a slight drawback. You on the other hand won't be affected by the wave, which makes you a rather ideal candidate for carrying an Ashram engine on you. The Dolls themselves in spite of the fact that they can use it are handicapped by it. Allies will have to activate a plasma shield to cancel the troublesome side effects of the wave."

Naruto stared at the red haired woman as he digested the information.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean to say is that because of your lack of _certain things_ or any systems that require the use of any of _them_, you're pretty much immune to the wave's effects. As for the rest of us, if you were to use the wave and we weren't to shield ourselves in time then we would be disorientated for a while before we could attack. Lucky enough the other side would be disorientated as well due to being forced to take on

corporeal form. However our objective is to hit the enemy as hard and as swiftly as possible."

He knew that she was implying on the nanites, though not revealing that fact with people around.

"You mean to say that the Ashram Wave can disrupt electrical signals?"

"To a certain extent. We don't know how it actually works, we only know how to create the frequency and that's it. Orochimaru is the only one who extensively knows about it. Communication and other signals aren't affected by it luckily enough, only _what you're lacking_ though we're not sure as to why."

Naruto mulled over the facts for a bit. Why would Dolls need nanites…wait…nevermind. They were androids meaning robots in human form. Of course they would have nanites for self repair and for certain functions. Only humans, nanite clones and apparently Dolls were the only things to use nanites. Made sense- nanites were only good for small things, not so much large scale. ACUs, ships and buildings didn't use nanites for repairs or construction. He had forgotten.

Ah well.

"I see."

"Good, no more questions. Now this visor here is for the use of targeting the Youkai and Yuurei before firing your cannon systems. It's also good for generally seeing through a lot of things and can analyze buildings for a rough blueprint- great for infiltration. It can also do initial scans of most objects and give you a general breakdown as to what they are and their functions." They were lurid orange and Naruto had a creeping suspicion that the Hokage thought it would be a nice joke...given that as a child he used to have a morbid fascination of the color. He had never seen a more lurid color that screamed kill me. Besides neon yellow that is.

"You're also a proud owner of a new uniform. The Konoha pin on this one contains the Ashram Engine and has a rather ungodly range of 500 kilometers. To activate it, all you have to say is 'AYASA systems activate'; you'll definitely feel it working, as for power source, it feeds off of your chakra so no worries on it running out of power to feed off of. The uniform is a lovely shade of black."

Naruto eyed the clothing store bag she held up to him. How was he going to explain this to his team mates?

"It's also bullet proof and highly resistant to shots by laser and plasma guns. Can't say that it's laser and plasma proof though. In my opinion you look would look rather good in it."

"Is it really necessary? I mean the color is different…Isn't it best to keep things under tabs until the time is right?"

Although he said that in the pretenses of security, in truth he didn't want to be singled out for his oddities anymore than he was. His whole life had been spent in the background never stepping forward. Watching but never engaging. Bringing attention to oneself was as good as signing a death certificate. He learned his lesson as a child when he used to play pranks all the time until the Senate caught word of it. They subtly reminded him that he was alive at their mercy and should the entire truth come out to the entire system then his life wouldn't have been as pleasant as it was now.

He stopped shortly after his warning. Though he did it for fun, he knew better than to push his luck. He knew his limits.

"Absolutely. You're going to be the first one of the new Anti-Youkai-Yuurei division. If you show good results then they're going to churn out more people like yourself to use for ground forces against the Youkai and the Yuurei. Orders from above."

A silent sigh escaped Naruto's lips at her words. If it was a direct order from the Hokage then he had no choice but to comply with the man's wishes. He didn't mind following the Hokage but he wished that he could still stay in the background. In the background he could do what he wanted without so much as gaining any attention to himself. It wasn't an aversion to people as much as it was an aversion to attention. If he brought anymore of it upon himself then who knew what the Senate would do.

Though he could in theory quit the military under pretenses of pursuing a civilian life and move to the neutral territory and live out the rest of his life that way. If push ever came to shove…he could also fling the records of his birth back at them saying that he was a rightful citizen to Cloud which he doubted but still. He wasn't in the mood to deal with their idiocy nor their power plays.

Either way he was trapped, who was he kidding.

Even if they let him live a civilian life he would never be free from surveillance. He was a threat to them as long as he lived. Naruto wondered just how many times they've tried disposing of him before the Hokage caught wind of the attempts. That much he knew thanks to Oracle's databases. Since they failed with assassinations the second best choice was as much as they would get. Send him off to battle and pray to whatever gods or devils they worshiped that he would die on the battlefield.

Being the headstrong, not so obliging person that he was, decided that he wasn't going to die anytime soon just to spite them with his very own existence. He didn't hate the Senate or the Council, but he didn't like them either if at most he found his relationship somewhat amusing in a morbid fashion. Hatred would only make them win because that would mean that he cared enough to hate them when in reality he didn't.

Naruto was above that amount of hatred.

"If you say so, but that leaves me in a conundrum. What am I going to say to my fellow team mates about my change of uniforms?"

A rather mischievous smile appeared on the woman's face forcing Naruto to back away from her, freaked out by the sudden drop of temperature. Even the crew who had been pulled to the warehouse backed off from the woman. Before he could make his attempt to get away from the crazy lady, she grabbed him. This he figured would become something of a commonplace thing from here on out. Naruto mentally shuddered as Hitoshi's words came back to haunt him.

She liked them young.

Didn't Konoha have laws against pedophilia?

"All they need to know is that you're an unfortunate sap who's beta testing new armor capabilities." She purred as she sidled up to him.

Naruto felt dirty as he pushed her away. Kanna merely laughed at his actions.

"Well, well at least you're not like the other boys your age. You have some dignity to you."

Of course he did. Why the hell would she bring that up of all times?

"You have gaping holes in that explanation. It still could have been like the regular uniform colors."

"Like I said it's a prototype. We inventors, engineers and creators are into making things that are different than what's the norm. You should know that. That unit of yours in the hangar is proof of that. Besides it matches everything that you have. It's a damned shame that you have no sense of fashion whatsoever. I've told the Hokage to include fashion in the Academy's curricula since you Special Ops have to blend in with the crowd. Would he listen? No." She ranted.

"If you say so." Naruto said in a much resigned manner. There was no way he could argue his way out of this one. Just as he was running his right hand through his hair he noticed something there that he never noticed before. "A watch?"

"That's no watch grasshopper!" Kanna exclaimed as if what he had uttered was pure blasphemy.

Naruto examined the device more closely. Well, it didn't look much like a watch at all now that he had a closer look. However in a way it did look like a watch. Like most of his weapons and uniform it was black. Rather morbid to think about it. Naruto figured that the techies read way too many action novels for their own good.

"Then what is it."

"Maiyumi's best invention yet!" She crowed as she did a thumbs up. "Her inventions are so wonderful that it gets me so aroused."

Great, not only was Kanna a pedophile but also a libertine, not that there was anything wrong with it…but that woman really should really get some help. Her mentality should be a weapon in and of itself.

"That still doesn't explain what it is."

His patience though noted as nearly infinite as it was had its limits. It was most likely getting dark now and he was itching to go home to have a nice meal and some sleep before he had to go through with Kakashi's dismally obsessive shinobi training and pick up another blasted D Rank mission to fulfill.

"It's a mini UMPC for the use of all of your systems and for this baby over here!"

With as much flare as a game show the crew unveiled a rather impressive bike.

'Black once again.' Naruto mentally twitched. 'Well at least it has red trimming.'

"Not to mention it works beautifully like a normal UMPC and more! It's also waterproof, can withstand a lot of abuse, the drawbacks are that the hard drive isn't as big as a normal UMPC but it's more than enough to download a few things. There's a small area to the side where there's a button to turn it on and off. You can even set it to watch mode on the face of the UMPC."

Intrigued Naruto turned the device on and began to fiddle around with it and found that it was no different than other UMPCs that he used and easily set it to watch mode and couldn't help but appreciate the way that the smooth face of the device lit up a deep crimson to show Konoha's time.

"Tap the surface of it when it's in watch mode and you'll go back to the settings of the UMPC."

He did as she instructed as the holoscreen appeared with the options menu. Motion sensors and projectile imaging were a massive part of the UMPC infrastructure. He was glad that nothing was left out and that the motion detection was superb and that the holoscreen was crisp.

"The screen vanishes after about thirty five seconds in watch mode if left unused. Of course you can adjust the settings for it."

Kanna continued to prattle on about his all terrain bike and what it was equipped before setting him loose. Checking his newly acquired 'watch' as he dubbed it he saw that what seemed to take hours only took up about two and half hours roughly. Sighing he proceeded in dumping all of his stuff into the storage scrolls that he had brought with him. In all honest he never really thought that he would be getting a vehicle in all of the clutter of stuff that he was supposed to carry around. He glanced at his left wrist and eyed the band that served as a storage unit for the weapons. It was a strange mix between sealing and technology on the R&D's part. Supposedly they had hired a few priests from Houshi to inscribe out the storage sealing while they managed to somehow put markers on the surface of the band so that when he swiped blood on one of the symbols he could summon that specific weapon that had been tied with the symbol.

He wasn't a member of the engineering corps for a good reason. Just thinking about it made his brain hurt.

Just as he was finishing up in shoving his weapons in the strange little wrist device, Kanna shoved the bag with his new uniform at him.

"Just in case you forgot on how some of these things work, you can have a nice refresher with the microdrive manual on how they work. There's also extra Ashram Engines in there in case one of them gets broken. Maiyumi is such a freaking genius. I can't fathom how she managed to make it so small and yet so effective. She's so wonderful with micromechanics and nanotechnology."

Naruto took the bag from her, sighing once more and turned to leave.

"You're not taking the bike?"

He continued his way towards the door. "Take it out to the parking tower. I also came to Akihabara to also purchase a few things of my own. It was a convenience that I also had to swing by to pick up my gear as well."

0o0o0o0o0

Ino and Sakura had used a minor genjutsu to sneak up to the side of the warehouse and then climbed up the walls in an expert manner to peer into the window to see what was going on. They wouldn't be able to hear anything but they were privy to some of the things that were going on inside. Unfortunately they were in the wrong position to see what exactly was going on. Naruto it seemed was talking with someone wearing a white lab coat for a while. It had been roughly about thirty minutes before both girls were bored of whatever was going on in the warehouse and decided that they would wait for Naruto to re-emerge.

"So what do you think he was doing in there?"

Sakura glanced over at the building, they weren't too far away from it and luckily enough there was a ramen stand nearby so that they could hang out without looking odd. "Well, from what I know some warehouses will store stuff for people who ordered off planet. Naruto most likely ordered things off planet and has to get it approved with customs."

"Shipping must have been expensive. It's been two hours. That must be quite something that he ordered to have them interrogate him for this long." Ino said as she checked her UMPC for the time.

The pink haired girl gasped as Naruto exited the building and headed their way. "He's coming our way." Sakura hissed as she swiftly turned around and pretended that she was still eating her ramen and cursed at the fact that she had already finished it. Flagging down the owner she ordered another bowl.

"You're going to get fat eating more of this stuff." Ino complained as she poked at her udon.

"Come on Ino, we're Special Ops. We burn it all off."

Sakura let out of mental sigh of relief that Naruto hadn't noticed them quite yet but could still see that he was making his way exceedingly swiftly towards them from the corner of her eye. It wasn't long before he lifted the flap of the establishment.

"Oh. Hey Naruto!" Sakura said cheerfully as the blonde stared at her in a slightly dumbfounded expression on his face. His glasses were hanging at the very tip of his nose. 'Pretend that you just did not spy on him…' Sakura thought frantically.

"Hello Sakura." He replied neutrally once he regained his composure. "Shopping in Akihabara as well…what a coincidence."

He took a seat next to her and Sakura noted that he had put down a bag that seemed to have come from a clothing store but looks were deceiving. The bag could be hiding anything.

"I know! Hey, meet my friend Ino; she originally dragged me to buy clothes." Sakura continued smoothly as she gestured to Ino who eyed Naruto for a moment before catching onto Sakura's ploy.

Pleasantries were exchanged and Naruto had a chance to order his ramen. Sakura kept the conversation light. She didn't want to have Naruto find out that she and Ino had spied on him. Curiosity had always been one of her faults as a child.

The gentle noise of Akihabara filtered into the small intimate space of the stall when all of a sudden Naruto stood up his face set in a stony expression and his mouth in a deep set frown. Sweat was running down his face and Sakura could see that his teeth were clamped down harshly to the point where they were gritting.

"Naruto?" She asked fearfully.

"Sound the emergency alarm. Now."

The hairs on the nape of Sakura's neck rose at the quiet intensity of his words. She heard Ino fumble in the background to retrieve her UMPC from her purse.

"What's going on Naruto?"

"_They're_ here."

He snatched up his bag and dashed out of the stand before Sakura could protest.

Just then the alarms began to blare.

0o0o0o0o0

AN: I know that a majority of you are confused about the whole Youkai/Yuurei explanation but I promise you that the next chapter will clear things up for you. Can't have all the cats out of the bag now can I? Poor Naruto- buried under so much gear. For those of you who are into allusions and whatnot no doubt realize that names of certain things come from various resources such as real life places, history, mythology, yada yada.

Glossary & Additional Notes:

Ashram Engine: Activates the use of the Ashram Wave. Naruto's personal engine can only have a radius of 500 kilometers which is roughly about 310.68 miles. The one equipped in his RC unit has a much larger range.

Ashram Wave -Updated-: For some odd reason those with nanites will temporarily be effected by the Wave. Symptoms may include disorientation and nausea for a brief period of time.

AYASA: People in the R&D division decided to give Naruto a codename of sorts. AYASA stands for Anti-Youkai/Yuurei Annihilation System Avatar. Of course it won't be a while until Naruto fully comprehends the meaning of his situation.

Dolls: Androids created specifically for the testing of all AYASA related weapons and systems; however they may play as support in the future for Special Ops teams.

Sky Train (Was too lazy to come up with a better name): A special train that serves the capital. It runs high over hover car lanes to provide speedy and smooth transportation service. One of the major stops en route is Akihabara Station.

About the Military Uniforms:

-Academy Cadet Uniforms- Has two colors, white and dark grey. White is for the first eight years in the Academy and the dark grey is reserved for the last two years. It looks like a standard suit.

-Konoha Military Uniform- Made of highly durable material; it's dark red in color with a stiff collar. Those in the military often complain about the stiffness of the collar-referring it to a leash.

-Special Ops Uniform- It's no different from the standard Konoha Military uniform save for the fact that the collars have two pins instead of one.

-Military Mechanics- The mechanics wear navy blue jump suits. They aren't overtly strict about their dress code but the jump suits are good for keeping off stains.

-AYASA Division Uniform- The same as the standard Konoha Military uniform with the exception for the fact that it's pitch black instead of dark red. The fabric is of higher quality and created to withstand a vast majority of damage.

Sectors and Districts in New Konoha:

New Konoha is divided up to sectors and its subdivisions-districts.

-Hanabi Sector- A large portion of New Konoha that's all new development. It is home to many well known, influential and wealthy personas from across the universe. Since it's so new it has yet to develop districts. It's located near Heian Sector.

-Akihabara [Retail Sector- The busiest sector in Konoha, second to the administration sector and business core. Akihabara attracts thousands of visitors on a daily basis. Though it has no named districts, it is easy to tell from the genre of wares that are sold.

-Heian Sector- It is home to all of the old and powerful bloodline clans. The districts are divided based on family name.


	4. Chapter 4

Millennia

Chapter Four:

Uchiha Sasuke had a fairly relaxed day so far and wasn't going to let it be ruined for anything in the world. For dinner he had sukiyaki and was in a rather generous mood. One could almost say that he was happy- not that he would ever admit to that fact. However as Murphy's Law dictated…it just had to all come crashing down the moment he was well about to watch a movie. His UMPC had vibrated rather violently and with a sigh of disgust he received the call.

Unfortunately it was Kakashi.

Sasuke glared at the holographic image of the grey haired man with irritation. "What is it Kakashi-sensei? It better be a good reason as to why you're contacting me at this hour." He growled. There went his perfectly nice evening of relative peace.

"Get your uniform on, we've been ordered to engage with the enemy at Akihabara."

The dark haired boy cursed under his breath as he dashed to his closet to grab his uniform. "What's the situation, who are we up against, and why our team?" Sasuke drilled as he shoved himself in his uniform.

"Simply put Akihabara is under attack. The ones attacking are of alien origin and you know what I mean. As to why our team, we're not the only ones that are going. Teams Eight and Ten have come to aid us."

"WHAT?! THAT'S NOT ENOUGH PEOPLE TO DEAL WITH THIS KIND OF SHIT!" Sasuke shouted as he shoved on his boots and reached over to grab his katana and gun holsters. He reached over to grab his UMPC before dashing out to the garage and hopped into his hover car.

This was suicide. Utter suicide.

Sasuke slammed his weight on the pedal and peeled out of the garage, fighting his way through traffic towards Akihabara as his hair whipped wildly about his face.

"Well, it's not like the fleets can go about shooting at them without blowing up the planet. This is a localized issue. I know that we don't seem to have enough people to deal with this kind of thing but we do have an ace up our sleeve that will give us a definite advantage over the situation."

"Just what the hell would that be? From what I know there's nothing that can stop a Yuurei and Youkai can return to their vaporous form once the time limit is up and even when they're in corporeal form, it takes a shit load of firepower just to even damage them in the least." Sasuke growled as he wove between other hover cars, full throttling. He banked hard to the right, ignoring honks and swearing that followed in his wake.

"You'll have to see for yourself but I'm warning you that you have to brace yourself for a bit of disorientation."

With that the line went dead.

"Damn you Kakashi." Sasuke cursed as he roughly parked his hover car and used chakra to get him toward the screaming masses that made their mad dash to be out of Akihabara.

Fighting his way from the sea of panicked people finally reached where he needed to be. It wasn't hard considering that there were security personnel, Sakura, and a blonde haired girl facing three semi translucent beings. Sasuke drew his blade and made his way to Sakura. It was morbidly disgusting to see one of the many differences between the Youkai and the Yuurei. Yuurei looked like humans, very much like their namesakes. However they were always taller than average human beings.

Given that the Yuurei were in vaporous forms there was nothing that could be done. Sasuke picked up on sounds of movement in the near empty area. From the corner of his eye he caught sight of two teams. Teams Eight and Ten had just arrived…unfortunately they were a bit late responding given the few dead corpses that littered the area. These fiends were toying with them just like Itachi all those years ago when he destroyed the entire clan.

"Oh look, here comes the cavalry." One of the forms said condescendingly.

Black eyes widened.

"Fancy that, they never expected us to TALK!"

Sasuke dodged an attack as it explosively hit one of the store fronts, sending up clouds of smoke and shrapnel as he skidded to a halt.

'Shit.' He thought as then dodged another attack. Using guns would be useless in a situation like this; they could kill each other due to stupidity he groused as a laser beam blasted another store front.

"Refrain from using firearms! We'll only end up killing each other!" Sasuke yelled as he brought his blade up to block an incoming attack.

"How the fucking hell can we defend ourselves if we can't use our firearms!" Sakura screamed back as she dodged only to hear a sickening crunch behind her. She didn't have to look behind her to know that one of the security personnel had been impaled by whatever attack one of the Yuurei sent their way.

Sasuke used chakra to jump up and over another attack before infusing his blade with it and began his offensive. "You have kunai and shuriken on you don't you? Not to mention jutsus!" He yelled as he began to attack the Yuurei who had taken the form of a girl with curly green hair, orange eyes and a smile with too many sharp teeth.

"God damn, where's Naruto when we need him!"

A full scale battle was now underway but Sakura had stuck close to him.

"What do you mean Haruno!" Sasuke demanded as he blocked another attack, realizing that the girl-freak could extend her arms in a grotesque fashion and impale people with her claw like lime green nails.

"He was here earlier and then the attack happened and he vanished!"

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed as he continued his futile progress of dodge and block.

Fed up, he sheathed his katana in favor of giving the freaks something to really scream about. His hands moved through a series of hand seals as sweat ran down his face as he continued to dodge her attacks. "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Technique!)" He yelled as a succession of fire balls made their way towards the Yuurei.

He panted harshly as the smoke cleared and the Yuurei was pretty much untouched.

Fuck.

"Is that the best you can do _human_?" The Yuurei jeered. "You should know better that your paltry tricks won't affect _gods_."

They were supposed to be mindless killing machines without any personalities or even the ability to talk. He could now see why the Yuurei were leagues more dangerous than the Youkai. At least one could kill the youkai without doubts as to reality. Sweat trailed down his face as he narrowed his eyes and drew his katana. Jutsus had no effect on them. It was futile, but at this point and time, he wasn't in the mood to care. All around him he could smell the familiar coppery scent of blood and the presence of death.

"You should have learned better. We're not affected by anything that you throw at us."

With that her hands once again made their way towards Sasuke as he yelled out his rage and brought his blindingly blue katana up to meet the incoming hands. He smirked as the blade smashed to pieces and the chakra formed a three foot blade that stopped the hands from reaching him.

"Oh? Interesting."

From the corner of his eye he could see that Sakura was barely holding on her own with backup.

Grunting he shoved with all of his physical might and was satisfied to see the look of shock on her face as her arms retracted.

"Boshuku! Shinshuku! Leave the others! This one is a troublesome defect that must be disposed of now!"

Sasuke found himself extremely hard pressed as the three Yuurei began to descend upon him as he brought his blade to the ready. Maintaining the sword was difficult in and on itself. For one thing it consumed a large amount of chakra but that was a sacrifice he was willing to make if that meant at least causing some form of harm to these creatures. With a mighty heave he brought his blade up to slash at them as the descended when the blade faltered.

Black eyes widened as the semi-transparent forms of maliciously overjoyed Yuurei filled his vision. So this was how he was going to die? Time seemed to have slowed down considerable and he was vaguely aware of Sakura screaming for him.

Then time sped up as the three Yuurei that were about to descend on him were flung back and Sasuke blinked as the creatures slammed into a wall- not that it would hurt them- but most likely stun them.

The sound of foot steps filled the eerily silent area that stank of death. Sasuke noticed that all of the lights in Akihabara were out and the only thing illuminating the near abandoned district was moonlight from Inari's two moons and starlight. The other Konoha members were on the ground but Sasuke could see that they were looking up at the newcomer who had entered the battlefield.

Under the celestial light, the stranger's shoulder length hair glowed an eerie white color that contrasted sharply with the pitch black of his clothing. Sasuke's eyes widened when he recognized that the clothing was actually a Konoha Military uniform though it was pitch black in color and the pin on the collar supported Konoha's symbol. In the stranger's hand was a rather large black blade that crackled softly. A more appropriate term would have been a cross between a lance and a sword.

Around him the atmosphere had become extremely tense as he continued to make his way towards the creatures that had picked themselves up. The female Yuurei began to laugh hysterically as he stopped a few feet away from them.

"How ironic. Utterly ironic." She spat spitefully as she continued to laugh hysterically.

0o0o0o0o0

Naruto had left the ramen stand as he clutched his chest feeling the overwhelming pain fill him. It had been a rare thing but he knew what it was that caused this aching pain in his heart even though the pain wasn't his. Back in the Academy when they revealed recordings of Youkai and Yuurei in vaporous forms, he had felt that ache though distantly. At this close of proximity on the other hand…it was almost unbearable and he had known right away once they revealed their presences that they were there.

Ignoring Sakura's protests he had made his way to an alleyway where he promptly changed clothes and swiftly put his gear in order. It would be anytime before they began to rain down death and terror. The new uniform wasn't as constricting as the one he was used to wearing but whatever the material was, it was endurable enough for bullets, laser and plasma. He shoved on the visor that Kanna had given him and brought all the systems online. A brief 'screen' flashed on his visor and saw the letters AYASA scroll across the visor before all the systems returned to standby mode. He would have to ask Kanna what in the world they meant.

As soon as the alarms sounded and the screams of terror went up into the warm night he knew that it was time.

He could feel them everywhere and winced at the fact that he was far from the center of the action. It would seem that he would have to make a straight dash for it. He gracefully twisted between buildings to make his way towards the screams all the while the alarms were blaring. Behind him he could feel the presence of other Yuurei pursuing him but didn't dare slow his pace down. The pain was excruciating but he would have to endure because there were people that were getting hurt.

The screams had abated and he realized that the power in the entire sector had gone out. It was a miracle that the visor was rather in depth with seeing in the night light. There was only so much light that two moons and a heaven full of stars could give. The sounds of battle had replaced the screams and he continued his way towards the sound until it became more jarring and far between.

No…

Just as he reached close enough to see his team mates and back up battling, he saw three Yuurei descend down upon Sasuke and felt a wave of anger and desperation course through him as he brought out his blade and attacked them viciously. The electrical currents were more than enough to send them flying into a wall. They weren't going to be hurt given that they haven't materialized but that was of little matter.

Naruto slowly made his way towards the stunned Yuurei as they picked themselves up from the ground.

Humans…they looked like humans…

The fact had always unsettled him. At least the Youkai took animal forms or entirely grotesque ones. He hadn't bothered to pay close attention, when he was running towards his team but now he couldn't help but feel somewhat unsettled though he pushed his nausea down. This wasn't the time to get into a moral quandary. They were soldiers and taught to kill.

It hadn't escaped his notice that blood had been spilled, in the cold celestial light he could see the dark blood stains and hear the low groans of the injured. The hint of ozone from the use of large amounts of chakra also added another layer of strong scent; no doubt from Sasuke. The Uchiha were always well known for their particular kenjutsu techniques and large chakra reserves. The Yuurei that had pursued him didn't move one inch. If they weren't going to attack, then he wasn't going to freak out about it…yet.

Naruto adjusted the settings to his visor until the tinted orange vanished to reveal a clear world free of the color.

Unfortunately…

Livid orange eyes bore into his as the Yuurei stood up, clearly unharmed. The girl with curly green hair continued to stare at him before breaking out in hysterical laughter.

"How ironic. Utterly ironic."

Cold sweat ran down Naruto's face as he faced them. He knew what she was talking about but didn't let that faze him. It was now or nothing. At least he would attack while everyone got their bearings. Naruto would see with his own eyes what the Ashram Wave was capable of.

"AYASA systems activate!" He yelled as his chakra was drained by the device and felt something akin to a tidal wave sweep the entire area.

The laughter turned into a screech of shock as the transparent forms became solidified. Naruto could hear the underlying tone of pain mixed with the shock and from the corner of his eye he could see that Sasuke and Sakura were hunched over-as were other Special Ops personnel though he didn't know who they were, no doubt from the nausea.

'There's no such thing as fairness in a battlefield. You kill or get killed.'

He ran his thumb over the kanji for three to dismiss the blade for the cannon system. "Systems target mode." He intoned as he heard tiny beeps as his visor locked onto various targets. Kanna had promised that it had a 360 degree radius but he wanted to see the proof of that for himself. Swinging the cannon out he released the trigger as dozens of beams of light spilled forth and he gritted his teeth as he held onto the weapon. Sure it looked like it would function like any lightweight cannon but the recoil was something he had never expected. Naruto knew that he didn't get all of them given that he had no idea how the weapon actually worked but it was more than enough as an opener as he dismissed it.

Explosions rocked the area in front of him. His visor warned him that he had only gotten to forty percent accuracy.

Bright blue dots pointing to the heavens warned him that the Wave's effects had worn off. Gritting his teeth he swiftly dismissed the cannon. Shoving chakra to his feet he tossed himself to the side and twisted to a stop, as his boots tore savagely into the pavement. An explosion of dust told him that the Yuurei had smashed themselves into the ground. Bringing an arm over his nose and mouth held back a cough. This wouldn't do whatsoever…

He didn't have the luxury of thinking out a strategy as his visor once again warned him of enemy activity.

Naruto jumped up as a pair of monstrous hands shot out from the smoke. His hands swiftly forming seals he released a wind jutsu and blew the cloud of dust away to reveal a whole swarm of Yuurei engaged in battle with the Konoha Military personnel.

0o0o0o0o0

Satisfaction ran through Sasuke as he managed to harm the Yuurei that had come at him once he got over his nausea and whatever the stranger did. Sure it hurt like a bitch at first but the stranger had forced the Yuurei to solidify, a feat that had never been heard of until now. A smirk played on his lips when they gave screeches of horror when they found out that they could not revert back to their hellish vaporous forms.

The tides had turned and the playing field had been evened out. He faced the white haired Yuurei male in front of him. What was his name again? Cain or Abel? Either way the two looked identical enough to each other. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the wound that he had inflicted at the Yuurei. If he could kill an alien long noted for being indestructible, then that would only be one step towards killing his brother Itachi.

"Oh my…how nimble you are."

Waves of ghastly white hair snaked their way towards Sasuke who merely dodged out of the way before starting his counterattack.

Though the Yuurei had human appearances, they were nothing like humans in any way or form. Their ability to manipulate and change their bodies was ghastly in and on itself, not to mention a high advantage in their part. Another unsettling fact was that their blood glowed. This was the first time that anyone had ever successfully physically injured a Yuurei. Injuring Youkai was more commonplace due to their time limits of being in their physical form. Whatever the stranger used- he wanted it badly because if he could continue to decimate the Yuurei then he would have the power to overcome his brother.

With his added determination, Sasuke dashed forward with all intents of killing the alien in front of him.

However a bright splash of Yuurei gore interrupted them. A loud sickening thud forced every one to stop their battles as a large, grotesquely clawed arm landed carelessly on the pavement, phosphorescent green blood draining from it.

That was only a prelude to the rain of blood and body parts that would follow.

A foreign word was screamed out as an explosion of smoke enveloped the entire area.

Sasuke cursed as he among others used a wind jutsu to dispel the smoke. "God damn it." He cursed as he wiped off glowing green blood from his face. They had gotten away…but who the hell managed to kill so many of them?

He looked up to see Sakura making her way towards him, favoring her left arm and Sasuke surmised that she had broken it in the initial fight. Her uniform jacket was in tatters and Sasuke for the first time was privy to the amount of firearms that she actually carried on her person if the holsters and the bandoliers were of any indication. It was then that he realized neither Kakashi nor Naruto had ever shown up at the scene…The other teams were making their way towards them. He saw that teams eight and ten compromised of Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino and their Jounin teachers.

Sakura sidled up to him her expression curious and serious at the same time as she reached out and pointed to something crouched over a large black blade.

Pitch black eyes widened.

It was the stranger who had forced the Yuurei to take on their physical form…

No…it couldn't be. This stranger- took out the various Yuurei?

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke disentangled himself from Sakura gently before making his way over to the hunched over figure. He was about to reach out and touch the person's shoulder when the stranger gave out a guttural rasp.

"Don't."

Sasuke stopped and brought his hand back to him as a harsh, oddly wet sounding cough filled the deathly silent and ruined district. He watched with rapt, morbid fascination as dark red blood splattered to the ground, standing out in the pale moonlight. The black clad figure in front of him hissed before they started to straighten themselves up. Just as they nearly finished straightening up all the lights in Akihabara turned on, briefly blinding Sasuke for a moment before his eyes adjusted and he fount himself face to face with…

"Uzumaki Naruto."

His voice was laced with suppressed rage and envy. Why was it that this average- mediocre person had been able to defeat them with weapons that he had never seen before? However, before Sasuke could continue his diatribe, the glazed, soulless gaze behind the visor that the blonde was giving him had shivers crawling up Sasuke's spine.

The effect was only heightened with the amount of blood trailing from the blonde's mouth.

Was Uzumaki unconscious?

Sasuke never had the chance to find out because at that moment Kakashi had arrived with medical personnel and the clean up crew.

What he also didn't get to note was that Sakura had caught the fury and envy in his voice.

0o0o0o0o0

"Why the fuck was he designated to be in possession of a weapons system like that?!"

Sakura who had been coming to visit Naruto in the hospital ran into her sensei and Sasuke in an argument. Ducking back around the wall, she peered out from her wall at the two. Ever since the incident with the Yuurei, Sasuke had been moodier than usual. She wasn't so sure if it had anything to do with Naruto or with the fact that Sasuke was just as powerless as she had been in the situation. She knew that Sasuke was a prideful person. He was an Uchiha after all.

It wasn't lost to her that he also had a vendetta against his brother for the murder of his family.

However she was also curious as to the reason why Naruto had been able to defeat the Yuurei.

"It's because of his condition Sasuke." Kakashi said as he fixed a hard stare at the dark haired boy in front of him. The lust for power was suffocating.

"Condition? Tell me, what is it about him that makes him so special. He's only an average student with no bloodline, family or status!"

"Things are not as they seem Sasuke. Also you are the only Uchiha left."

Condition? Sakura's head ran through circles at what she was hearing. She did wonder as to why Naruto was given a system that made him capable of fighting against the Yuurei when Sasuke had all the seeming traits to be the first to have the honors of trying it. What was it about Naruto that made him the exception to the case? She wasn't putting the blonde down or anything and knew him to be intelligent but everything about him was ambiguous at best. Kakashi also had a point that Sasuke was the last of his bloodline. Given his situation, he was to be treated as a living national treasure until he started to rebuild his clan.

Then again…

It did seem odd that Naruto was taking so long to heal when he could have been better in a week at most. Four days at the bare minimum.

"It doesn't matter. He was able to kill those Yuurei as if they were nothing. They are rumored to be the most vicious things in the universe but he managed to destroy four of them with ease."

Had Sasuke always been this jealous, this power hungry? Sakura wondered in partial horror and astonishment at the true unveiling of Sasuke.

She shoved the feelings down as she continued to listen in on their conversation.

"Don't be a fool about this Sasuke. If it's power that you want, there was a reason why I became a Jounin sensei to this team. It was to train you."

Sakura watched as the dark haired boy looked away but she could still see a spark of rebellion on his face. Did he truly want to kill his brother so much? Hatred only begot hatred. Seeing his darker side seep out was something new but deep inside, Sakura had an idea that Sasuke wasn't all he revealed himself to be. She had known for years and though it was shocking in and on itself a deeper part of her knew that it had always been there.

Just as the 'discussion' between both males was about to escalate further the door to Naruto's room opened with a distinctive hiss to reveal the tall form of her team mate towering over the two males, dressed in his hospital PJs. In Kakashi's case it was more of a presence thing, Sasuke…well- Naruto was six feet in height and Sasuke only five eight.

"Hey Sakura." The blonde called out as Sakura cursed as the other two males looked around frantically.

Knowing that she couldn't hide any longer, Sakura popped out from her hiding place to confront of the rest of her team. The doctors and medics hadn't said what Naruto had suffered from when they dragged him to Konoha General. Whatever it was had him knocked out for a whole week. She decided that since Saskue and Kakashi-sensei were acting like dolts she would ignore them in favor of greeting Naruto.

"Hello Naruto." She replied just as cheerfully, making it a point to ignore Sasuke and Kakashi, however she didn't let them miss the fact that she had heard everything. Mentally, she smirked when they started to sweat profusely. "Are you feeling better?"

"I guess I overdid things a bit but I'm all well now. Given the hiss fit that was boiling, I really couldn't sleep with all that noise around." He said humorlessly.

Naruto- wasn't the warmest of people nor was he the most social, but between Kakashi and Sasuke at the moment, Sakura figured that the blonde was a better person to be around. It didn't escape her notice that Sasuke shot Naruto a glare and Kakashi a calculating gaze. The tension that had been momentarily interrupted by Naruto had come back with a force. Sasuke looked as if he were containing his anger whereas Naruto looked rather calm about the situation.

"This is hardly the place to be talking about certain matters. Wait a moment. I'll get dressed, since Kakashi is here that would mean that I'm discharged."

Of course Naruto had a valid point there. Sakura was curious as to what her team mate would say on the matter of a week ago. The casualties had been relatively low for a Yuurei attack considering the circumstances- and an oddity in and on itself. The whole incident had been covered up as a terrorist attack. It wasn't uncommon to have fanatical factions do acts of terrorism, especially if they came from the outer territories. If the public had known that it had been a Yuurei attack then the state of the entire planet of Inari would be in panic over that fact. The people of Konoha were still recovering over the incident of fifteen years ago.

The hydraulic doors hissed as Naruto vanished back into the room. Sakura threw her other team mates a light glare.

"As curious as I am about Naruto- he had a point about discussing things in the hospital." She said waspishly. "We're supposed to be professional about this, not act like children on the matter."

Sasuke sniffed and Kakashi gave her a nervous grin.

0o0o0o0o0

Naruto pointedly ignored his two team mates and fixed Kakashi an unwavering gaze. "How much do you know and how much do they know."

It wasn't a question or a statement. It was a subtle command. Kakashi wondered if he should bring up that fact. Then again the gaze that Naruto was pinning him with was more than enough warning to the grey haired man that Naruto wasn't in the mood. Sure the blonde had a long streak of being a rather patient person, however Kakashi knew that everyone had their limits.

"Your status was recently given to me in light of the events. I don't think your team mates know much save for what they were able to deduce."

Kakashi saw the cogs working in Naruto's mind before the blonde looked away satisfied with his answer.

The other two were characteristically silent.

Naruto didn't mind. It made things easier. He saw that Sakura had curiosity and worry in her green eyes whereas Sasuke's was filled with hatred. Screw the stuck up rich brat. He wasn't going to give out information for his sake. Sakura was more tolerable and deserved that much. She certainly was intelligent enough to keep her mouth shut when needed and look into things at the right time. Kakashi didn't need to know anything when he knew a majority of it as his teacher. (Not that the grey haired Jounin was a role model teacher…) Naruto had hoped to keep his dirty little secret (one of many) a secret for a while longer but that would have been blown sooner or later.

"As the both of you surmised, I was chosen to be a test subject for a new weapons and attacks system against the Yuurei and the Youkai. However the reason as to why I had been chosen for the task has nothing to do with intelligence or ratings by the Academy whatsoever. The reason why I had been given the task was because of my circumstance. From last week's battle, you had a taste of the Wave's side effects. I'm not affected by the Wave's effects due to the fact that I don't have any nanites in my body."

He watched as shock and horror played across their faces. Nice to know that Sasuke had a heart somewhere in that black hole he called a soul.

"You don't have nanites? How is that possible?" Sakura whispered, breaking the stretch of silence that had filled the room.

"I most likely had been a child from one of the colonies. It's not like I know anything about my life before I was five years old."

Outlying space colonies were notorious of being technologically behind as well as lacking many supplies. Life was harsh, if not harsher than living in the outer territories. Children were given nanites at the age of three in order to grow to accommodate them. It wasn't unheard of that there were some people out there that didn't have nanites in them but such a thing was so rare that people never quite thought about it until the situation arose.

"Yes, but you still should have gotten them even when you were five, though it's a stretch…isn't it mandatory that all children have nanites when elected to go into the military Academy?" Sakura asked as she eyed Naruto for a moment before turning to Kakashi.

Sometimes Sakura was too smart for her own good. Naruto had a vague feeling that sooner or later that she would connect certain dots. For now his secret about his so called tenant was safe as long as he kept himself covered and never messed around with the secondary reserve of chakra he possessed. Sasuke on the other hand wasn't going to find out anything for a while since he was rather straight forward in his quest for power. Between the two, if Sasuke ever found out then there would be hell since the boy was already half insane for power.

Walking fine lines was what Naruto did best.

"My body rejected them." He lied smoothly.

"Then what about the language decryption classes? How were you able to pass them?"

"I studied for hundreds of hours. I may have an accent due to that fact, but my understanding is just as good as yours if not better."

Naruto waited for Sasuke to take the bait. Not having nanites was only half the reason.

"So you lucked out." The dark haired boy scoffed.

There, all settled.

"Pretty much. The frequency that the Wave works effects nanites as well, though they're not sure as to why."

For now they were buying the lies he was spinning, though he could see that Sakura's eyes held the hard gaze of someone who really didn't completely buy his tales. He wanted to see how far Sakura would go to see the answers to her suspicions before confronting him about them. Sakura wasn't going to see it anytime soon and Naruto wasn't going to oblige the dark haired boy whatsoever.

Naruto mused that they were going to be a tad behind in their original agenda due to the unwarranted visitors from space. It sounded like a poorly written sci-fi novel, but granted the unusual circumstances...it's what technically happened. Naruto had no doubts that he would be contacted in a few hours about the incident that occurred a week ago. He at least deserved an explanation of what they found.

He brought his hand up to his chest. Though it wasn't painful after a full recovery, the phantom pains were still there.

0o0o0o0o0

It had been evening before Team Seven had completed all of their tasks for the day and Naruto was on his way home when he got a call from his UMPC. So, they were finally going to shed some light on the strange aliens. He put the device on conversation mode and made his way around the streets of Konoha, getting to a parking lot where his rather…obvious mode of transportation was parked. A few 'kids' were hanging around the vehicle, salivating. Naruto found no reason in particular to have such a vehicle around but didn't express his thoughts. He had always used the public transportation service and it did a good enough job getting him around when he needed.

"Uzumaki speaking." He answered when he activated his wireless headset.

From the corner of his eye he caught sight of the 'kids' still marveling over the bike. Reading the instruction manual on the object itself had been a hassle.

"Oh good I caught you just in time." Kanna said over the line as Naruto leisurely leaned against the fence of the parking lot. He was going to take his time getting over there. No sense in spoiling a bit of fun.

"I take it that the results are in for the test."

"Yes and I also wanted to talk to you about your files."

Blue eyes narrowed as Naruto turned his attention away from the 'kids' to focus more on the conversation. This wasn't going to look good at all. That infernal woman was must too inquisitive for her own good. It didn't matter that she was his overseer for his weapons, systems and whatnot. He had feared that a vast majority of things were going to come into light due to his spectacularly stupid move last week that landed him in the hospital. Naruto simply hated the fact that he had been chosen to house the infernal creature.

"What about them." He asked casually though he was far from casual.

"We found abnormalities."

Naruto didn't respond as his hands clenched into fists. He found that he couldn't respond to Kanna's words as his mind raced.

"Naruto? You there?"

He forced himself to get his head together. Sitting around all day wasn't going to get anything done. Exhaling a breath he steeled himself.

"Yeah I'm here. Tell me where you want me to meet you and I'll be there as soon as possible."

His patience held up for the next minute and a half as she told him where they would meet and he cut the line off before making his way towards his bike. He paid no heed to the other boys gathered around the vehicle.

"On bazarajiri." He intoned as the bike came to life as the admiring boys backed away.

With inborn grace, Naruto swung himself onto the bike and peeled out of the lot and into the air to make his way towards the science core of New Konoha. Today was a pleasant day as usual. Inari's size and position in its solar system gave it a rather Houshi-like feel to it as many of the adults said. Even with the similarities Naruto had read enough about Houshi to know that it had extreme climates such as deserts and continents of pure ice. Inari had its own polar caps but the ones on Houshi were larger. New Konoha was situated in an area that had a moderate climate of fifty degrees Fahrenheit on average year round. Even the coldest days were only at freezing level, never below. The days and years were also longer compared to Houshi.

As he came into traffic, he relaxed his speed as he made his way past various air lanes, taking the side streets. He wanted to get home as soon as possible after learning more about things that he didn't particularly wish to know yet had no choice but to know. His eyes briefly flickered onto the navigation systems before making a few more turns around the city blocks.

Kanna had chosen a small and out of the way area. A small nondescript clinic from the looks of it…Naruto knew than to judge by appearance alone. If he concentrated he could tell that there was something subtly off about the place. He parked his bike in the lot and made his way to the entrance of the white, boring building. As he neared the transparent doors, he saw Kanna make her way towards him.

Eyes blank, he stepped across the threshold.

"You weren't lying when you said that you could get here swiftly." The older woman said as she stuck her hands in her lab coat pockets.

AN: So anyhow; posted a resume on craig's list. Funny thing is…I love how employers and people assume that I'm older than I seem. Sorry, but not 21 and can't bartend. [Though it makes a wicked 20 USD an hour…I won't be 21 for another bleeding 2 years; though I have an outstanding record of service for being an ex-librarian. Life hates me- the bloody wanker. Oh look it's snowing…freaky. It's almost freaking February and it's snowing…it can only happen in WA state. Tis 1am in the morning…

Anyhow enough of my blathering.

Music Flavor for the past hour or so: -riffles through her 32.9 GB, 9,109 files, 748 folders library of music- **Yoshida Brothers**

Please review; feedback is always appreciated. I want to know if I'm making this ship float given the strangeness of the genres in conjecture with Naruto canonverse. XD.

Glossary and Additional Notes:

Sasuke's sword: It's a chakra sword of high caliber. The Uchiha were well known for using them.

Yuurei -Updated-: Differences between the Yuurei and the Youkai (in spite of the fact in Japanese lore that Youkai are stronger than Yuurei) is that the Yuurei take on human forms. Whereas the Yuurei can stay in their vaporous forms for an indefinite amount of time the Youkai can't which leaves the Youkai in a state of vulnerability that the Yuurei don't have. (Hence the name Yuurei)

The difference in the timing of staying in 'vaporous' form is what let the Yuurei to dominate over the Youkai.

From a biological standpoint…they have nice greenish phosphorescent blood.

Though the Yuurei during the raid SEEMED weak, they weren't there for primary attack purposes…I wonder…[hint

Boshuku, Shinshuku: Names from Buddhist/Shinto religion. They are two out of 28 star deities under Byakko the White Tiger who is one of the Four Kings of the Four Cardinal Points. They represent the West. Respectively, they come as 1 and 2 in the Genzu Mandala. They are also names of white haired Yuurei that attacked Sasuke and Sakura.

"On bazarajiri." Significance will come up at a later date. It's a voice encrypted password but not only that. It's also part of a script from a Buddhist mantra. Just don't try to say the rest of it at home boys and girls. I've been told that saying chants out loud with no prior knowledge has bad side effects.


	5. Chapter 5

Millennia

In which the author has been on a historical fiction high and needs to come down…

Chapter Five:

It had taken Team Seven another three weeks since the Akihabara incident to remotely get along with each other. The progress was painfully slow and Kakashi knew that it was mostly from Sasuke's own rash behavior that caused the team to have large rifts. Kakashi knew that the dark haired boy had a lot of potential going for him. It didn't matter that Itachi had been freakishly outstanding during his years in the Academy or in the force. That boy had been an aberration, a freak of nature and they had never seen it until it had been too late. Itachi's lust for power was wrapped around him, but they had been too blind to see it.

Funny really, given that the Uchiha and the Hyuuga had such exceptional eyes.

The populace had seen Sasuke as a worshipful martyr and the boy grew up with a condescending attitude. He should have had his memory wiped and placed in a foster family. He had been rather cold towards Sakura, who by all means was a respectable person. However Sasuke would take his chance to belittle the pink haired girl whenever he had the chance. By then it would escalate to the point where Sakura would pull out her guns and threaten Sasuke, while at the verge of tears. Sakura was a strong girl but Kakashi knew that there was so much that the young girl could take.

Kakashi could see that the only person not affected by Sasuke's attitude was Naruto. The blonde bore most of the black haired boy's criticism in a rather apathetic manner, though the grey haired Jounin could see that the blonde didn't have very many high opinions about Sasuke. Most of the time when tension broke out between Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto cut in before things went too far. One would have to be blind to see that Naruto and Sakura got along in a detached professional manner.

The grey haired Jounin had despaired, but Naruto and Sakura's growing teamwork was at least a small ray of hope. Naruto didn't say anything negative to Sakura but he wasn't the most encouraging of people either. However, his rather subdued manner was the kind of thing that Sakura needed in Sasuke's vicious attitude towards her. Naruto silently listened to the girl and didn't give out much advice yet Kakashi was more than aware of the fact that every time there was a scheduled spar, Naruto would go out of his way to trounce Sasuke's rear into the ground.

Since the first time, Sasuke had regularly been defeated by Naruto during the sparring matches and Kakashi saw with his own eyes that Naruto had always held back in the Academy.

As the days went by, Sasuke grew to be more humble and civil towards Sakura. Kakashi figured that it had something to do with that one day that Naruto dragged the black haired boy to the other side of the training fields. The dark haired boy still threw the blonde glares of distaste, but he kept his anger in check. The relationship between the team members had eased and teamwork began to take root. Naruto had taken the position as team leader given that he was the only one who actually could keep the team together with his rationality and calm demeanor. Kakashi knew that he had gotten the short end of the stick as far as teams went and he could only hope that things were all right in the end.

"Your mission for today will be-"

"It's not out of lack of respect that I'm cutting you off, but I think it's time that our team went for a C Rank. We've been at these D Ranked missions for well over a month and have the highest record of the other teams. Can't you at least give us a C Rank?"

Kakashi gazed at Sakura who had stepped up, her emerald eyes blazing. She was serious about this…

Did she truly think that they were alright as a team to take a higher ranked mission? Their teamwork in the nicest of terms- was rather lackluster. If Kakashi had been a harsher man he would had said that Team Seven didn't have anything resembling teamwork.

Before he could open his mouth to protest against Sakura's request, a quiet but serious voice cut him off.

"I agree with Haruno. We have been working harder than the other teams and we have a clean record. We are ready to take on a more difficult mission."

The receptionist sighed before looking at Kakashi to verify the two genins' claims. His single dark eye roved toward Sasuke who shot him a warning look. For once the whole team was actually agreeing with something. Ah why the hell not? If anything were to fuck up, he had confidence that Naruto had more than enough skills to handle both Uchiha and Haruno. Gods of the old knew that he handled Sasuke's attitude rather well.

"I don't see why it's an issue. If they say that they're ready, then they're ready. Besides I'm their teacher so nothing bad can happen while I'm around."

The grey haired man received a flat face from the receptionist and he could almost read what was running through the man's thoughts.

'Bullshit, you're trouble in and on yourself.'

Alas it was the kind of looks that his fellow Jounin colleagues gave him.

"Ma, ma…Come on Tanaka! I've been good for the past couple of months. No trouble, nothing." He whined.

In unison Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke's head whipped towards Kakashi and the three genin sported identical expressions of horror and disgust.

"You wound my heart with your coldness Tanaka!" Kakashi continued, unaware of the fact that his genin were slowly creeping away from him.

"He's a freak I knew it!" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Sakura shuddered as she nodded. "I second that."

The third and 'self appointed' leader of the genin team shook his blonde head as he watched the exchange between the two men and opened his mouth.

"I think Kakashi sensei is homosexual." Naruto deadpanned.

Silence immediately filled the office as everyone's heads turned towards the blonde then back at Kakashi and Tanaka who both looked clueless before the words sank in.

"WE'RE NOT GAY!" They both snapped simultaneously.

"Actually I think Naruto's right." Sasuke said after a while. "You fight like a married couple."

It was then that Kakashi knew that the universe had died and went to hell.

There was no way in fucking hell that Naruto cracked a joke and Sasuke got along with him…Then there was THIS issue…

The universe wasn't fair…whatsoever.

What Kakashi never noticed was the fact that Naruto wasn't in a humorous mood.

0o0o0o0o0

"You're too accepting of it! You can't keep doing this Naruto! Don't you see that you're killing yourself by doing this? Naruto you have every right to decline this proposal, they have Dolls that can do the job! What if you're attacked while you're out on the mission!"

Naruto threw his gear into his backpack studiously ignoring the blonde haired AI construct. As much as he loved Ophelia, he just didn't want to hear it. His head was already swimming with thoughts, and conflicting emotions.

"Naruto you don't have to do this. I don't want you do this- to accept this as if it's alright. You're only fifteen."

He threw his pack off from his bed and turned towards the holographic image that represented Oracle.

"Do you think that I'm alright with this?! That I'm bending over to the wishes of those Council and Senate members? That I want to be around Uchiha who's so self absorbed that it makes me sick?! That I want to keep my calm even though my world is falling down around my ears? I know Ophelia! I know what they're doing to me! Naruto yelled out, unable to keep up his façade any longer.

"I want to be just me. Uzumaki Naruto. No one special, no one different, nothing of this whatsoever- I just wanted to be a normal kid, as norma as a 15 year old can get in the military but still! I have a massive genocidal maniac alien that destroyed Old Konoha locked up in me! I didn't want it, I didn't ask for it but this is the shit that has been thrown my way!

"You heard what Kanna said. You know the data. You know that they have me bound. I never accepted this. I don't accept all of this but this is what life has given me and this is all I can do. Everyday I put myself at a distance, everyday I keep up this face of complete calm, everyday I go to practice with the weapons, everyday I have to pretend that I'm alright."

Naruto clenched his fist as he bend over the bed in anguish. His body shook from the amount of anger and desperation that ran through him. His mind was whispering Kanna's words and replying his memory over and over again in a merciless loop. He had known- always known but never acknowledged- he had been afraid and justly so.

Ophelia watched from where she stood, her face withdrawn, her amber eyes down cast. As a construct she couldn't cry and wished that she could. She wished that she could just reach over and put a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder. He had grown up so deprived of human contact and a number of things that she constantly worried about him. Hearing his anguished voice hurt her as well. She knew too well that he wanted to be free, to be a normal person. Not for the first time she regretted ever giving him the idea of applying for the military. He should have just gone to the University, graduated and lived his life doing what he did best.

As much as she wished that she could delude her logic with that wish, she knew that either way, he would have been dragged into the frontlines simply due to the fact that he had the enemy sealed in him.

He never asked for anything and yet he gave so much of himself away.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Silence stretched for a moment before it was broken.

"Don't be." Naruto said with a shuddering breath as he stared at his clenched fist. "It wasn't your fault. You were just worried about me and I shouldn't have blown up at you Ophelia."

He studied the irregular pattern of his skin, noting each wrinkle that ran across his knuckles that were glaring red against the whiteness of his clenched fist. Letting out a breath he relaxed his hand. She had been worried about him and he had blown up in her face. A tired mental chuckle ran through his mind. Oh how sad to believe- to wish that Ophelia was human. He wanted it- he wished for it. She was his mother when he had been alone; she had been there for him since the beginning.

Like she said; he was only fifteen deep inside in spite of his appearances of otherwise.

"It's hard to deal with my team at times added with what Kanna revealed. I knew that something like this was possible, but I never really expected it to come this far. I'm trying not to do anything that would further the assimilation along- even if it means that I don't use jutsus. Who am I kidding, even if I didn't use the jutsus, the damned seal was created for me to absorb it."

He clenched his chest before relaxing his hand as his mind wandered to the events of the other day.

Naruto cursed under his breath and hoped that Namikaze Minato, the previous Hokage was enjoying his stay inside of the Shinigami's belly for the rest of eternity. He had a lot of respect for the man for saving the capital from ruin but at the same time Naruto felt resentment towards the man for straddling him with the demon. It was a miracle that the man never had any offspring or a wife because the gods of old so help them if he ever ran into them.

Another part of him wondered if he would succumb to insanity due to the prisoner inside of him. Kanna never said anything on that topic. He wondered if she purposely left that part out or if she really didn't know. Either way, the facts didn't settle with him very well at all.

If things got out of hand he would ask someone that he trusted to take his life from him than to live his life in such a state.

Eyes hardening, he let his hand drop from his chest as he finished packing for his mission.

Naruto didn't catch Ophelia's worried gaze before she made her way to the living room.

0o0o0o0o0

Once the doors closed behind him, Kanna grabbed his arm and proceeded to drag him around a maze of hallways. In all respects, the place almost resembled a small medical clinic. He figured that it was a cover given that the civilians went about their way without a care. Finally they reached a small scanning lab in which she ushered him in. He watched with interest as she went over to the door and opened it to reveal an elevator shaft.

What Naruto saw when they went down impressed him. He had never known that a whole entire world existed under Konoha.

"Before New Konoha was built this whole area was famous for its caves. The Hokage and a few companies took advantage of that and the bulk of Konoha's science work is done here underground. The clinic is but one of many entrances. The entirety of New Konoha sits on a system of various caves. Even now we're still developing facilities."

"Interesting. So the off planet station isn't where all of Konoha's R&D do their work."

"Yes, it's a dummy station more than anything. Due to the fact that this is all strictly secret, the security measures that one goes through just to work in a place like this is just as effective and 'brutal' as the Hyuuga Caged Bird Seal." She said.

"Doesn't that violate Universal Human Rights?" Naruto asked as he looked beyond the glass partition of the elevator doors at the glowing city-plex that stretched before him, glowing gentle white and gold from all the lights. He noted that there were other elevator shafts as they moved up and down.

"There are loopholes thanks to Orochimaru's defection. Especially with the fact that what we deal with can swing the tides as far as technology and development goes, they're taking precautions to make sure that what stays down here really stays down here. Those who quit or retire have their memories wiped so that they can continue life free of the contract but they're still monitored for various reasons."

The elevator came to a gentle stop as the glass partitions opened and Naruto stood in the middle of a hall that was composed of mostly see through walls. "No such thing as privacy around here."

Kanna grinned as she led him past rooms filled with people in lab coats doing things that ranged from working at terminals to tinkering around with various gadgets.

"Much to the dismay of the various couples here."

Naruto graced her with an expression of mixed disgust and annoyance. He knew that she had a rather strong disposition towards things that were sexual in nature but he just wished that she would just stop with the ecchi thoughts around him. Or maybe she was doing it just to get a rile out of him.

"I hardly doubt that a workplace area is best for intimate gestures." He ground out, proud that he had managed to voice his disgust in a monotonous tone.

He mentally noted that Kiba would just _love_ to be around the infuriating woman. Perhaps he should introduce them to each other and get them both off his back for good. Then again…it could backfire on him…nah….

"You're such a prude and a killjoy. Has anyone ever said that you're boring?"

"You would too if you had an alien sealed up inside of you."

All hints of previous teasing evaporated as Kanna shook her head as they rounded a corner.

"You know- you have to enjoy the life you live in because as a member of the Special Ops division and an AYASA, you can die anytime and anywhere. Wouldn't you want to go out with no regrets?"

Naruto looked down at her.

"I'm not given the luxury. You know that."

They entered a fairly large room; that unlike the others at least had one solid wall. Naruto had been feeling a bit disorientated at the whole 'everything-is-see-through' experience. It was fairly cold as well given that what lie on the metal autopsy bed was one of the corpses of the Yuurei that had been brought in.

"These are some nasty buggers that you roped in for us." Kanna said as she started up the projectors so that the images would come up on the clear screen. Naruto turned his eyes away from the thing on the table towards the screen.

"Given that you're an intelligent boy, it's a blessing on the others' parts that they didn't have to dumb down the presentation too much. Anyhow to make things short, despite their humanoid form, their genetic makeup was all over the charts and constantly shifting."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he scanned the data presented to him. "You're meaning to say that in spite of the fact that they take the form of humans…that these bodies are just a hodgepodge of trace elements."

"Yes. What's more is that they can add matter. We surmise it's because originally they're just nothing more than pure energy without a vessel and so when they come into the physical plane, they're 'forced' to create a vessel. In spite of the differences there are a vast majority of similarities. Youkai on the other hand are closer to humans and other living creatures from Houshi given that they have a vessel that's more adapted to our expectations given that we've had extensive history with the Youkai."

It made sense in an odd way. The Yuurei claimed to be gods and the Youkai as vassals.

"Their glowing blood is interesting but in a way it makes sense as to why our ancestors perhaps worshipped them as gods. Glowing blood does sound unworldly to a heathen. Then there's the factor of their regeneration. That arm had to be sealed in order to prevent it from regenerating, the bodies here are undoubtedly dead."

"Phosphorus and bioluminescence…little wonder why their blood glowed so prominently." Naruto mused as his eyes continued to scan the information. "It's odd that they would contain a property found in deep water fishes. If their blood glows then I wonder if other parts do as well."

"Though all of these facts are your right to know I didn't call you to the labs just for this. These corpses are dead, despite the regeneration."

Naruto looked away to gaze at the woman.

"I had a feeling."

The data on the Yuurei vanished and instead information on him pulled up.

"Last week when you were pulled into that fight against the Yuurei. It was confirmed that their regeneration was so powerful that it was impossible for you to have killed them- but you did."

"I was wondering about that." Naruto replied softly as his thoughts went to the stories of Yuurei being invincible.

"It could be attributed to your prisoner but I'm starting to wonder if what the previous Hokage sealed away in you was a Youkai or a Yuurei...or it could mean that the Yuurei that you fought were weak. Now why would they send such weak Yuurei to New Konoha?"

Naruto's blood ran cold in his veins. He could sense a however coming up.

"However, given what limited information we have on the issue, it's best to surmise that they came for you. Had the Yuurei wanted to actually destroy New Konoha they would have done so in a moment. Instead they took the time to infiltrate the planetary system and the capital itself. Also I took the time to do preliminary scans and analysis on you when you were out.

"To put things in perspective, there were some rather startling discoveries made. Firstly that seal according to the priests that we managed to contact is created to convert your prisoner's energy into your own. Despite the fact that it's doing a smashing job at that- there's the issue that it's also causing some changes in you. Technically speaking it shouldn't be possible given our knowledge of genetics. Since we're dealing with the Youkai and the Yuurei- anything is possible. I ran some background checks to previous testing and came up with a partial explanation to what is going on."

The information weighed heavily on Naruto's mind and soul as he forced himself not to react to it when in fact a part of him died in revulsion. Dull blue eyes watched as the screen displayed two sequences before him. Reading the labels he knew that the sequence towards the right was before his battle a week ago and that the image on the left was created a few days ago. Several sequences were highlighted.

"There were some strange oddities in your genetic code before you were admitted to the AYASA program that we took some note on but we never went into much detail with it given that there always are genetic mutations in the coding. In light of recent events it would seem that those genes that we've previously ignored are being 'activated' so to speak. When compared to the structures of the Youkai and the Yuurei…we have found some startling similarities."

The two images became slightly smaller as a two more came up and a few sequences were highlighted.

"Are you saying that I'm related to these things?" He asked as he tore his eyes away from the screen to stare at Kanna helplessly.

"You're not the only one. We found that the bloodline clans do as well-heck the vast majority of people from the old shinobi clans. It wasn't given much thought until now since we've acquired Yuurei genetic material. It's not quite as solid per say but there are distinct similarities, which leads to the theory that at one point or another that we've intermixed with them in the past. Though your genetic make up doesn't reveal a bloodline of sorts- you're more to a Yuurei than they are."

Naruto flinched, wishing that he had never come. "So what are you going to do about it? Kill me? Use me as some scientific experiment? Oh wait, I already am." He said in a scathing manner.

"Listen to me! You are yourself and what comes will come. I doubt that genes can completely take over your personality. Sure there are dispositions but it doesn't rule who you are or will be. You've had a shitty lot in life- a lot shittier than mine. I doubt that all Yuurei or Youkai are bad per say if they were willing to mix with us. Most of this is speculation- however there's no doubt about the fact that you're not going to be completely human by the time everything is over and done with."

His hands shook as he brought them to his face.

"Look if I was going to say that you're a monster, I would be a hypocrite. Our ancestors willingly mixed with them and we're part of them as much as they're a part of us. The main concern we have is that they're showing an interest in you. Whoever the fuck the previous Hokage had sealed up in you was pretty important to them to have them come to New Konoha to investigate. Sarutobi has been informed of the issue and so has your Jounin sensei. You'll be expecting a second teacher and protector soon in regards to the issue."

The rest of the debriefing had vanished in a blur as Naruto's mind raced with the harshness of reality.

0o0o0o0o0

"Don't you think you're reading too much into this Sakura?" Ino asked as she took a seat next to Sakura in the ramen stand. Both girls had decided to visit their usual haunt as a celebratory party for Sakura's C Rank mission promotion.

"Maybe but aren't Yuurei supposed to be invincible. The ones that we fought were way too weak. Plus if they wanted an all out attack then they would have wiped our asses within moments. Instead they let us attack them and they retreated. If anything else they were scouting something." Sakura pointed out as she picked out a piece of sliced chicken and ate it.

Ino sighed. Sakura had a point there. It had been a rather 'weak' fight in context of what they were taught at the Academy about the Yuurei.

"You have a point there. It did seem rather odd."

Green eyes narrowed and Ino knew that Sakura was furiously going through data and trying to figure something out.

"Everything seems to revolve around Naruto. Don't you find it suspicious that the Yuurei were in the very same area that Naruto had been at? That he was the only one who could kill the Yuurei?"

"Well, yeah now that I think about it." Ino said, faltering. "Why do you think he's BSing you?"

"He's good enough to fool other people but I can't help but think that there's more to him and he's not really forthcoming on anything. Everything on him is sealed away or just not there. All that I ever got out of the issue was that he's been chosen as a prototype for a new sector in the military that deals with ground attacks by the Youkai and the Yuurei and that he doesn't have any nanites." Sakura said quietly.

Ino stared at Sakura in a mixture of shock and disgust.

"You serious? He doesn't have any-"

Sakura immediately clamped her hand over Ino's mouth before glancing around and removing her hand.

"Not so loud. If the others found out…I don't want to think about it."

"Sorry."Ino replied as she finished up her ramen.

"Come on let's go back to my place and I'll show you more stuff that I found."

"Aren't you taking this a little too far?"

Sakura turned to the blonde. Normally she would have agreed with the blonde haired girl but something about Naruto bothered her and what she potentially uncovered was bone chilling in and on itself.

Paying for their ramen, both girls left the small stand in the historic district and made their way back to Sakura's apartment. Both girls gave Sakura's mother a brief greeting before vanishing into Sakura's room. Sakura shoved a pile of microdrives to the floor much to Ino's dismay. Placing her UMPC on her frosted glass desktop she hooked it up with her terminus server, bringing all the systems online.

Navigating her main menu screen she selected a folder and brought up a larger and much detailed hologram of Naruto.

Although Ino was more than impatient to see what Sakura was getting at- she wisely kept her mouth shut as Sakura turned toward her with a grim smile. Nothing good ever came out of that smile. Wisely keeping her mouth shut, Ino waited for Sakura to explain herself.

"I kept having a sense of déjàvu around Naruto that kept bothering me until it all made sense." Sakura said excitedly as she brought up an image of the previous Hokage- Namikaze Minato.

The similarities in phenotypes were freakishly similar. Ino's blue eyes widened as she dazedly sat on Sakura's bed. The pink haired girl joined her and lazily waved her hand towards the general direction of the terminus server hooked up to the UMPC as the strange whisker marks on Naruto's face vanished and his glasses disappeared. What stood before the two girls were perfect images of the previous Hokage. Ino shuddered at the uncanny resemblance. She wondered why nobody else had seen it.

"Do you think Shikamaru would be happy to help out?"

"With what?"

"With finding out just what Naruto has up his sleeve."

Ino shook her head and muttered under her breath about over inquisitive pink haired girls.

0o0o0o0o0

"I figured as much." Shikamaru said when the two girls intruded into his life and shoved the edited images into his face. "Man, Ino you have such a troublesome friend. Then again Naruto's a troublesome person as well. Idiot thinks he can hide everything from everyone."

He rubbed the back of his neck before sighing. Constantly he warned that people would soon see through the BS that Naruto had always spat out. Then again the vast majority of people were fooled by it. Sakura had a keen sense of things and it wasn't a shock that she would pick up on Naruto's BSing. Iruka had been the same way, which was why Naruto and Shikamaru shared detentions together on the occasion that they truly neglected to use their brains.

"You know there's other ways that we can go about this." Ino sneered with a devious smile. "I could always read his mind if push comes to shove."

Shikamaru flinched at her words. He would hate to think what Naruto would do if his mind was read like that. The blonde valued keeping his secrets more than anything else in the world. Though Ino's way would be effective in the short term, one didn't mess with a hacker whatsoever.

"Don't dare. Naruto values secrecy above all else. If you read his mind, he would go out of his way to make sure that your life is hell as retaliation. He's not above that. Do unto others as others have done unto you. He's a cause effect person." Shikamaru warned.

Sakura digested his words and turned it in her mind. "That's rather harsh."

"I suppose but if you figure out something about him then he respects you. He's not a robot and he knows that- though sometimes I think that he wishes to be one. I must say that you did a really good job in making the comparisons in physical appearance. He never really commented on it after I pointed it out to him one time. He just gave me a 'is-that-so' kind of look."

"Do you have any information on Naruto that will help me on figuring out a lot of things about him?" Sakura asked.

"Tell me what you suspect and I'll tell you what I suspect and we can work from there. Ino, you can go home if this is boring you."

Ino scoffed at Shikamaru's words. "Are you kidding me? You know that once I get curious I stay curious."

Shikamaru wondered if Sakura purposely pulled Ino into this for that very reason. He suspected that it was so. Once Ino's curiosity was roused she went all the way to fulfill that curiosity. That very aspect of her personality was the reason why she would do well in intel. With that kind personality trait she could gather the most information. The only downside was that she would only grab at the information that interested her. If it wasn't interesting then she would only do the bare minimum.

"If you say so Ino. Anyhow, what are your suspicions Sakura?"

"For one thing the attack last week bothers me. For one thing the Yuurei attacked in an area that Naruto was in. They did minimal damage and casualties given what they're capable of."

A shudder ran up Shikamaru's spine at her words. He had wondered why the Yuurei would attack in a covert sense. They were known to go all out instead of infiltrating. What could Akihabara have that would have interested them so? If he remembered, the Jounins' faces were grim and dark for a few days after the incident. Shikamaru would catch them whispering among themselves in code. Also there lie the oddity that it took Naruto a whole week to recover when he should have taken a few days. He had been the only one to kill the Yuurei with his weapons systems. They had held back for some reason. His mouth turned down into a deep frown.

"They wanted to assess him, it would seem for the weapons that he had."

"I have a feeling that it's more than that. Then there's the fact that he doesn't have nanites."

Well, that was news to him. He never thought that boy wonder would be without such an important thing. On the other hand it made him a stronger person for it, as well as intelligent. It wasn't an easy thing to memorize so many dialects and languages. Naruto had always been good at pretending but it was no fluke that he would be able to do his homework on the occasional times that the Academy teachers decided that the students needed practice in using their language interfaces.

"Hey I think I remember something." Ino said as she bit her lip. "Do you guys remember that one time that the Academy teachers decided to play recordings of Yuurei and Youkai attacks?"

Emerald green eyes widened. "The teachers had to escort Naruto out of the room! I remember! That was about three years ago wasn't it?"

"Yeah…something about sensitivity to their presence." Shikamaru muttered. "What's bothersome is the fact that no one else in the class seemed affected by the recordings."

Sakura leaned against the wall and chewed a thumbnail. "When they attacked Akihabara he somehow sensed their presence before the attack."

"Do you think it's a bloodline limit?"

"Doubt it. They screen all of us regularly in the Academy for that kind of stuff."

Thus the peanut gallery continued to brainstorm when Sakura remembered that she had an escort mission to pack for.

Tearing out of Shikamaru's home, the pink haired girl high tailed for her apartment.

Ino turned to Shikamaru with a frown on her face as she rubbed her shoulder. "To tell the truth, Naruto freaks the hell out of me. Something about him is off. Of course I would never really voice it in Sakura's presence; however I'm kind of glad that she brought it up."

"Your bloodline limit going haywire around him?" Shikamaru asked softly.

She gave him a grim smile. "Something like that. Let's just say that it's intuition telling me that he has a lot occupying his mind. I can't help that he broadcasts weird mental vibes."

0o0o0o0o0

The next morning was rather grey and tense. Naruto had arrived to the international space port with his gear to note that Sakura had gotten there before him. Seeing that Sasuke wasn't around, he figured that the dark haired boy was going to show up in a few minutes. Kakashi as usual would arrive at the last possible moment and from the looks of things, their client hadn't arrived yet. The way that Sakura was eyeing him was disconcerting.

His unease only grew when she approached him with her face set to a stony expression.

"You can fool Sasuke and other people but you can't fool me. You're hiding a lot of things and I'm not talking about the anti-Yuurei/Youkai thing or your lack of certain things either." She said softly, though Naruto could pick up undercurrents of anger and seriousness. "Don't act dumb because I'm not going to buy the act. What did they want with you?"

Naruto grit his teeth as he fought the urge to panic. He had been so sure, so careful.

"I have n-"

"Your denial is more than enough proof to me that my suspicions were not unfounded."

He hissed when she grabbed his arm with a vice grip. Despite her shorter stature and frail appearance, she was deceptively strong. Her name should have been iron maiden instead of cherry blossom he mused in a haze of pain. "Unhand me." He hissed as his glasses slid down the bridge of his nose.

"No. I'm not going to let you get away in deceiving me. The more you try to hide, the deeper I'll dig until I drag everything out into the light. I'm not stupid enough to let things go." Sakura retaliated with the same amount of intensity.

0o0o0o0o0

AN: Sakura's not taking any BS from Naruto haha! Reminds me of my relationship with my friends whenever they get sick and try not to let me know. XD. Sorry kiddos but having an ex-mother for a nurse and a major focusing on health…can't fool me! Anyhow…music flavor of the moment…Loveholic. Generally I'm not into K-Pop/Rock but this is the only band I will tolerate. x.

Also as a heads up I'm going to work on another fic that's roughly based on the Heian Era. Blame the historical fiction stuff that I've been reading of the late. Kurokawa's sequel is in the works and I'm just gathering materials for that…now if I would just learn how NOT to burn my fingers with the hot glue gun…making stuff is so painful. ;

Glossary and Extra Notes:

Terminus Server: Think home PC but with the power of a mega server. It is most generally used for large scale projects, heavy media use, storing files and social networking.


End file.
